As Your World Falls Down
by Sway1
Summary: A dark force is carefully gathering its forces in the Underground, with plans to kidnap Sarah and control the Realms. Will Jareth protect the woman that has controlled his life and mothers his child? (Same story, new summary) ~*Chap 11 finally here!*~
1. Hitchhiker

Movie: The Labyrinth  
  
Title: As Your World Falls Down  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: 11 years after her adventure, life officially sucked for Sarah. Nothing was going right for the girl that had seemed so full of promises and hope before. It all changed when she saw the hitchhiker during a wild storm.  
  
~*Aight, peeps, this will be my first Labyrinth Fic, so all criticism and preferably ;) encouragement is welcome. Some of you may find this story familiar. I redid the story, and put more direction into it. Sorry 'bout not updating it in forever. Just be patient. I apologize in advance if I cram too much into one sentence and make it confusing, and for leaving undoubtedly horrible cliffhangers. PeAcE!*~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When Sarah had agreed to work late, she had not foreseen all the goddamn troubles it was going to get her into! Almost as if she'd opened a storage closet not recently opened that was so full of shit that it all came down, each patty trying to be the first to hit her on the head. The 26-year-old girl groaned softly in the quiet, rain-attacked car, thinking of the previous week's events.  
  
The wipers furiously attacked the rain that dared to fall on the Honda's windshield, but to no avail.  
  
First, it had been when her boss had talked her last Friday into agreeing to work overtime (and we're talking 'I-want-that-coffee-black' and 'It- ain't-over-'til-the-fat-lady-sings' late). And it wasn't even talking that Mr. Fred Cougar (or Freddie Crougar, as he was commonly--secretly--called amongst employees) had done to make her so agreeable; it was more along the lines of coaxing, bullying, and finally the good ole threatening of the job to make her stay. Sarah leaned back against the unyielding seat of the car, gripping the wheel with white-knuckled hands in frustration. The goddamn man couldn't seem to get it through his goddamn thick head that she was a goddamn single mother! No, she couldn't have a small raise, even if she was the best secretary in the building. No, she couldn't have this day off; she'd just had that--ah--day off. No, she couldn't have health insurance or at least some benefits; this was only her *third* year here at Cougar & Dell, part legal firm / part real estate. "Oh, Miss Williams, it doesn't matter that you are *my* secretary, or that you often help half of Mr. Dell's secretary," he had said, though not in exactly those words, that horrible day last Friday. "Special treatment toward you would result in jealousy and competition between fellow secretaries."  
  
Then, it had been finding a babysitter. Sarah's usual babysitter had bailed out on her at the last minute, just two days ago, complaining that she didn't pay enough to sit for "the brat." That little bitch didn't seem to remember that Sarah had sweetly looked over the long-distance phone calls, the incident when she had left the door open and Merlin had gotten out and had been run over, and the incident when she had caught her and the bitch's preppy boyfriend on her own bed while her little girl cried in her crib in the next room. So, finally, Sarah had gotten the crabby, rather smelly woman next door to baby-sit for her, promising that she would be home by 11:00 at the latest.  
  
After that, it had been a disturbing surprise visit from her father, Karen, and Toby, now 13. That day had been Sarah's 26th birthday. It had been a strained visit from the start, like Saran wrap over a pot of bubbling spaghetti sauce. Barely restrained. Hardly a half-hour had passed before the old troubles pushed their way to the surface and exploded. Why aren't you married? You don't even have a boyfriend! Do you want Tessika to grow up without a father, without a male figure to look up to? Do you just have men in here all the time? When are you going to get a larger apartment? When are you going to move to a better neighborhood? When are you going to get a better-paying job? When are you going to start acting like we're your family again? When are you-  
  
Needless to say, a woman can only take so many "When are you"s. She had shoved them out with a "Thank you!" and a "Have a nice trip home!"  
  
Then her brand-new Honda Civic (well, almost brand-new) decided to start dripping oil and speed up uncontrollably when she set cruise control.  
  
Then she had to spill some of that nice, straight black coffee on a white silk blouse she had just bought from a Good Will center.  
  
Then Mr. Cougar decided to stay late with her. Then he decided that they should move her work into his office; he needed her right there--in case he had questions, of course. Then he decided to rub her shoulders; then slobber on her neck; then force her down onto the hard leather couch; then to touch her breasts; then made the mistake of assuming her relaxing body meant she was relenting. WRONG! Up came the knee into the man's ample stomach; up went the fist into the man's round nose; up went the other fist into the man's crotch.  
  
Freddie had then wisely relented, rolling off her onto the floor, curling into a ball of pain. "Bitch" and "slut" seemed to be the two most common words that were gasped out of his mouth. She had lain on the couch, rumpled and disshelved, as he coughed these insults at her, unsure of what to do. Before she could really register what was happening, she had grabbed her coat and left, nearly flying.  
  
One question kept radiating through her frantic, frazzled mind: Did she still have a job?  
  
That wasn't the only thing that was bothering the young woman that was 26- going-on-62-years-old. Oh, no. Not by far. Another thing was something that should have been bothering her long ago but hadn't been. How in the hell did she get hired at Cougar & Dell in the first place? Not really qualified in the first place and knowing it, she had spotted the job in the newspaper and applied for it. At the time, she was desperate for a job. A fresh graduate from a four-year college, she was inexperienced, and had essentially useless degrees, one in business and the other in mythology. Go figure. As she sat with the other applicants, she literally felt her spirits sinking lower and lower. The others that had shown up for an interview were all women, mostly older, with resumes three pages long. They looked grim, determined, experienced, coldly professional, and utterly intimidating. So how had Sarah beaten all of them out for a job that they were obviously better qualified for? Perhaps the way Cougar's eyes had crawled up her legs when she walked in was all the answer she needed. Sarah shivered, disgusted. How could she have been so blind? Desperation? Or just purposefully ignorant?  
  
Sarah gnawed on her bottom lip, trying to go as fast as she could without leaving Tessika motherless. The harsh headlights of her car seemed to highlight each individual raindrop as the road became clear, blurry, clear, blurry, in time with the wipers. Why did she have to live forty-five minutes away, out of Chicago, from work? She had seen no other cars on the road. Ah, it seemed that sane people stayed off the roads in what the news was calling, "The Storm of the Decade." Hmm. How very odd.  
  
What happened to me? she wondered, tapping her nails nervously on the wheel. She had been a glowing high school graduate, full of promises and hope. Even as she entered into Western Illinois University, she was still unscarred by the world. She was going to be an actress, just like her mother. She *knew* it. By her sophomore year, her dreams began to look a little shaky. Just *how* would she become an actress? She didn't know anyone in the business. Oh, well, if *that* didn't work out, she could always write fantasy stories. But it turned out that she didn't have a shred of writing talent, not even for reporting, and that was only facts! Her junior year was scary; she still hadn't declared a major, although she was looking promising in business. Then she met Jasen Jaggar--a movie star's name. He was tall, dark, handsome--and had one green eye and one blue eye, a similarity not lost on Sarah. They were attracted to each other. Result? Why, Tessika, of course! And Jasen had lit off like a moth, in search of bigger and better things--or at least equal college chicks with fewer children. He'd paid child support with no whining; that stopped when he killed himself during Sarah's first year at Cougar & Dell.  
  
So here Sarah was, in the middle of a goddamn tropical storm, praying that the Honda wouldn't quit, praying that the neighbor woman wouldn't notice that it was twenty after one, praying that Mr. Cougar wouldn't decide to eliminate her from the firm.  
  
I wish someone would just save me, she thought idly, her knuckles white on the steering wheel.  
  
And that was when she spotted the hitchhiker. 


	2. Meeting

~*Being the idiot that I am, I forgot to put up a disclaimer, so here it is:*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, etc., etc.  
  
~  
  
Sarah very nearly didn't stop the Honda. How tempting it was to make another person's day as bad as hers! Maybe splash a little bit of muddy water in their face with the tires; or honk cheerfully as she drove by in her warm--working--car; perhaps give them the finger? Who knows what would've happened if Sarah hadn't been overcome by a sudden attack of conscience. She definitely wouldn't be where she is now, but we'll get to that later. The fact is, she applied her brakes none-too-gently (the car's brakes worked, thank god for small favors) and left a nice layer of Goodyear rubber on the shiny asphalt.  
  
She just prayed that the person wouldn't be another chapter to "Sarah's Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day." The wipers ticked back and forth; the heater whooshed, as the person approached the car. They were wearing a black rain rubber--not a very good color to be wearing on a dark, rainy highway--that went over their equally dark clothes. The rubber had a large hood that covered the person's face, leaving it in darkness--like a demon's- -but Sarah still caught a glimpse of a--grateful?--smile on their face as she leaned across the passenger seat to open the door.  
  
Oh great, she thought, as she caught sight of the lean body underneath the poncho, the heeled boots, and tight pants. Of all the people that could be stranded on a highway, I have to pick up a transvestite!  
  
The domelight lit the car. Shined on the person's boots like the moon on the surface of a calm pond. Sarah glanced at them. Then looked at them. Then all-out stared at them. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from them. Why did they look so familiar?  
  
Say something, dumbass! she commanded herself, her eyes growing larger and larger with each passing second as she looked at the black boots. Say something or the guy'll think you're an axe-murdering freak with a major foot obsession!  
  
But she couldn't. Couldn't bring herself to say anything, or look at anything but those boots. Because memories were flooding back, attacking her senses, making her head spin worse then the wind made the raindrops spin. She gasped as she suddenly realized what she'd known all along.  
  
The boots suddenly weren't the problem anymore, as the man reached up and pushed back his hood. With a visible effort, she tore her eyes away from those damned familiar boots. In what seemed like eternity, her eyes found their way up his body, to his face.  
  
"Oh my god." Her voice was a dry, raspy whisper that seemed to echo.  
  
"Hello, my Sarah." Cultured, deep voice dripping with arrogance. "Have you missed me?"  
  
Sarah Williams, who's college roommate often teasingly complained that Sarah did *nothing* but talk, for the first time in her 26-year-long life, couldn't force a word past her trembling lips. Her throat worked, clicking as it tried to form even a syllable, but to no avail. She couldn't move as she stared into the face that had been faded by her memory, now in front of her in full color.  
  
First fear washed through her body, like wild waves across an innocent beach, then was replaced by anger at his stupid presumptuous attitude. This was followed by--excitement? hope? *desire*--which in turn caused disgust at herself.  
  
Outside the car, the world carried on, what with its raining, and blowing, and harassing of the trees. Inside the car, the world stopped. Neither of them moved for what seemed like an eternity. Jareth sat there, facing her, leaning against the door as if he were reclining on his throne. A small, knowing smile played on his lips. Those fascinating eyes fairly sparkled with amusement. He was alive with color and emotion. Sarah, on the other hand, sat froze, body stiff, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. The only movement she unknowingly made was the faint tremors in her body.  
  
Finally, Jareth spoke.  
  
"What, no smiles and warm greetings for me, Sarah?" he said, his voice seeming to go straight to Sarah's mind. Laughed. "Not that I can blame you, of course."  
  
Sarah's eyes slid closed and her head rolled back across her shoulders. Don't faint don't faint don't faint whatever you do don't faint Finally looked back at him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jareth?"  
  
This simple comment seemed to result in more amusement from him. She glared at him, irritated.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Why, I'd think that a smart girl--woman like yourself could puzzle out why I'm here," he replied. "Or aren't you as intelligent as I have taken you to be?"  
  
"Don't start with me," she warned angrily. "I've had a horrible day, and I don't need this from you right now."  
  
"I'd bet that you wouldn't need this from me at any time in your life."  
  
"You're absolutely right. I don't need you, for that matter. Why do you have to keep popping up in my life at the most inopportune times?"  
  
"'Inopportune times?' You'd call this day 'inopportune?'" His eyes narrowed. "Oh, yes. That slipped my mind for a moment. You call all men who find you desirable 'inopportune.'"  
  
That hit a little too close to home for Sarah. "Get out of my car."  
  
He crossed his arms. "And why in the world would I do that, after all that trouble of trying to make you stop."  
  
"You know what? I don't really care what you would and would not do, as long as you get the hell out of my car."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
Ugh, he was so irritating! That smile constantly playing on his lips, the knowing glint in his eye, his overbearing arrogance and confidence--it was no wonder the only way he could amuse himself was with toying with a Human.  
  
"I don't know," Sarah purred in a low, dangerous voice. "But if I were you, I wouldn't wait around to find out."  
  
"You're no match for me, Sarah."  
  
This was all too surreal. Hadn't he spoken those very words in her parents and Toby's bedroom 11 years ago? It was 11, wasn't it?  
  
"Jareth, you're pissing me off."  
  
"Oh, no," he shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't you just tell me why you're here and get it over with? Or are you going to put me through hell for the third time?"  
  
For the first time since he removed the hood, he took his eyes off of her and looked around. No cars had passed them, sitting in the middle of the road while the storm raged outside. Not here. Here wasn't good.  
  
"Let's go somewhere to have a little chat, shall we?"  
  
"Jareth, don't--"  
  
But it was too late.  
  
The car sat, empty and running, on the side of the road in the rain, until a state cop (with a bad urinary infection, I might add, but that has nothing to do with this story) drove by, spotted it, and called it in. The car was found to belong to a Sarah Williams.  
  
Sarah Williams was officially labeled a "Missing Person."  
  
~  
  
The warm comfort of the car dissolved around Sarah, falling away like grains of a curtain of sand to reveal the throne room of Jareth's castle. She was sitting on the throne itself. He stood a few feet away, still smiling that stupid lovely smile.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
"Damn you, Jareth!" she shouted at him, jumping up.  
  
"Now, Sarah--" he said, holding up a hand.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, stomping straight up to him. I'm not afraid of you anymore. "You listen to *me* for a change, majesty. I don't know if you knew this or not, but I have a daughter. And the woman who's babysitting her right now--I don't even know her! She could be a child abductor for all I know. She expected me back hours ago. My daughter could be by herself. There could be a fire. There could be a million things, and if you don't take me right back to my car, or at least to my apartment, I'll make you feel *agony.*"  
  
Jareth waited a moment or two. "Now, if you are quite finished, I believe you wanted to know why I'm back in your life."  
  
"Gee, I think you're right," she snarled sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you knew *this* or not, but I knew you had a daughter."  
  
"What doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
"And she is mine." 


	3. Revelation

~*After reading some of your reviews, I'd like to reinstate that I had wrote part of this story before, but never finished it. The chapters I'm putting up now are the ones I'd completed before. I'm just making them BETTER. PeAcE!*~  
  
~  
  
Jareth smiled thinly at Sarah's pale face. He wore the expression of a man that spoke a truth that pained him and was expecting a harsh backlash.  
  
He got it, just not the way he was expecting it.  
  
She was fast. Jareth had to give her that. He didn't even have time to react before her fist smashed into his nose.  
  
A highly satisfying crunch--well, satisfying for ONE side of the said party- -sounded.  
  
Jareth's eyes widened almost to the point of being comical. His leather- clad hands flew up to his nose, cradling it tenderly the way a mother holds a newborn lovingly to her chest. His body slowly bent over, as if deflating, and his wild blond hair fell down on either side of his face like a curtain, hiding it from his audience of one.  
  
Sarah herself was horrified, satisfied, and very angry all at the same time. My god, she thought, her brain going so fast it seemed to be running without touching the ground. What the hell is he going to do? Sarah, you do not, repeat DO NOT break a high-strung Goblin King's nose! Still, it was pretty nice. Now her mind switched to another gear. Guess his dainty little features ain't gonna be dainty no more! Wiped that idiotic smile right off. Besides, the bastard deserved it. How dare he try to say Tessika was his! I can't believe the nerve of him. What a jackass. This is probably just another ploy to make me go into the Labyrinth again, to play his stupid little games. He probably has nothing better to do. Well, guess what, Jareth! I'm not fifteen anymore. Sarah took a deep breath, trying to control her own raging temper, rein in her frenzied mind, and steel herself for an onslaught that would almost surely rival El Niño in fury. Bog of Eternal Stench, here I come.  
  
Instead, she heard muffledlaughter emitting from between Jareth's bloodstained gloves. She blinked.  
  
"Well, Sarah," Jareth chuckled, his voice thick. "I see that life in the projects hasn't softened you up any. I knew that my drama queen would show herself sooner or later."  
  
It took all of Sarah's will not to bring up a knee into his face. So she said nothing, digging her nails into her palms and listening to his irritating laughter.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," she ground out, after what seemed a ridiculous amount of time to let Jareth laugh and laugh--at *her*.  
  
Jareth straightened. There was no sign that Sarah had hit him at all on his face, although there was still blood on his gloves. He peeled them off slowly, his magnetic stare never wavering from her eyes.  
  
"There are other reasons why I brought you into my world, Sarah, aside from the point that you are the mother of my only daughter."  
  
There was silence between them. She was trying to count to ten, but failed. How dare he say that her beautiful little girl was his? The idea that Sarah and Jareth could make another beautiful between them was beyond what Sarah was willing to allow. It went against everything that she had told herself, made herself believe. It went against the things that she told herself so she could live her life.  
  
"Tessika is *not* yours!" Sarah suddenly shouted at him. "Tessika is the daughter of a dead man."  
  
Distaste grimaced his fine features. "Oh, tell me you don't mean that Jagger fellow."  
  
"Yes, I *do* mean him, and you know that she is his."  
  
"I knew that you had a relationship with him, but I'm certain that she is mine."  
  
"Well, you're wrong."  
  
"Oh, come now, Sarah. You're smarter then this," he said, twitching his nose, taking it for a test-drive.  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
"If Tessika is--ah--"  
  
"Jasen Jagger's." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing him.  
  
"Yes, his, then why would Tessika have different-colored blue eyes?"  
  
Her stomach jumped anxiously. Jareth was blurting out what Sarah had been denying since Tessika was born. "Jasen had a blue eye."  
  
"Yes, keyword here being 'a'."  
  
Sarah swallowed. He couldn't be right. Sure, Tessie did look a little Faeish, but she was still a little girl, still growing. Sure, she had odd upswept eyebrows, and a petite structure, and those odd blue eyes. But, then again, Sarah was petite, and Tessika did have Sarah's dark hair and fair complexion. The mother and daughter only looked a little bit alike, and the *father* and daughter looked nothing alike. Wasn't that just a little bit odd? Didn't daughters carry at least a few of their father's characteristics? Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and ran a hand agitatedly across the back of her neck.  
  
So, if Tessika didn't look like Jasen . . . and Sarah had only had two lovers in her life . . .  
  
"Holy shit," Sarah murmured, raising her eyes to Jareth's dual-colored blue eyes, so much like Tessie's.  
  
Her face spoke for her: she knew that he was openly, honestly telling the truth--no matter how unspeakable that truth may be.  
  
~*5 years earlier*~  
  
Sarah Williams, on the day of her twenty-first birthday, climbed wearily out of bed. Her bones groaned, her muscles moaned, her head ached-- all the signs of a heavy hangover.  
  
But she hadn't been drinking the previous night.  
  
She was so terribly alone and depressed that her body whined for no good reason anymore.  
  
Her roommate, by the name of Claudia Turner, had went and got a football- playing-hunk-of-a- boyfriend. The two young women had gotten along gloriously, but now Sarah hardly saw Claudia. She didn't get along very well with the girls on her dorm floor. All the things they strived for and aspired to seemed . . . trivial, stupid, and weak. They disgusted Sarah. She was labeled "anti-social" because she only left her room to go to class or use the bathrooms. She had no boyfriend, her family had told her, "Don't call us, we'll call you," in exactly those terms, and worst of all, it was *winter*.  
  
Dreary, gray, cold, muddy, brown, lifeless, slippery, scary, colorless, long, dead, and shitty were the words that sprung immediately to Sarah's mind when winter rolled around. No wonder the birds flew south for more summer! Sarah would, without hesitation, if she had wings to fly with. In winter, everything is dead. That thought alone is enough to depress anybody, let alone if that body is lonely or not.  
  
My twenty-first birthday, Sarah thought dejectedly, staring at her pale reflection in the mirror. And nobody around that is even glad I was born. God, I don't want to be alone! Scrubbed her hands over her face. Who loves me? Who is always there when I need them?  
  
*Call us, Sarah.*  
  
The smooth voice, familiar, slid across her ears like velvet.  
  
Goosebumps broke out across her body as she slowly straightened. Those words seemed to be spoken from inside her mind. Carefully she scanned the small room for any sign of life, but there was none.  
  
*If you should need us . . .*  
  
"I'll call," she whispered aloud.  
  
Yes, she would call the beings that had cared about her, that had been there for her during rocky high school years. It was then that she had lost touch with them. Going to parties, studying for tests, trying the dating thing-it left no time for those wonderful characters. She had lost touch with them, with the magic, with the Labyrinth. But they had been true friends, and true friends would forgive and forget.  
  
Wouldn't they?  
  
Standing in the center of the room, her breath hitched in her throat. Tried to speak, but nothing came out. Not even a raspy squeak. Nervous much? Cleared her throat and tried again.  
  
She was more successful this time, except the words seemed to come out all wrong.  
  
"Jareth, I need-I wish you were here."  
  
But wasn't that the way she planned to say them anyway? It didn't matter now. What's said is said.  
  
Sarah looked expectantly around the room. Nothing was happening. Not so much as a speck of glitter or an owl feather.  
  
"Well, Goblin King?" A defiant tone had crept into her voice. A challenge- some bait, if you will.  
  
Nothing. Silence answered her plea.  
  
She suddenly, unexpectedly burst into tears and threw herself onto her unmade bed. Not even *that* bastard cared enough to even reply. You know you're truly alone when the male that once moved the stars for her, that once offered to be her slave, refuses to hear you.  
  
"Am I that worthless?" she whispered out loud, pressing her hot, sweaty face against her pillow. "That insignificant?"  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
The female peeked an eye out from underneath said pillow. She was now blushing. There sat the King in all his leather splendor, perched elegantly on her computer table. He wore an expression that Sarah hadn't seen on his face before. Was it sympathy? Or just characteristic pity?  
  
"It's true," she murmured, trying to wipe the moisture off her face. "I'm surprised that you came."  
  
"What wouldn't I come?" Jareth whispered, his voice suddenly hot and ticklish right next to her ear.  
  
"I think that speaks about my feelings for you, Sarah."  
  
Sarah turned slowly onto her back. He kneeled beside her bed, looking at her intently.  
  
"What kind of feelings, Jareth?"  
  
And he kissed her.  
  
The kiss was gentle, at first, a kiss between two old friends reunited. Sarah deepened it with her desperation for simple human companionship. Begged for a little more, a little faster.  
  
Sarah cried out happily as she felt Jareth's willingness answer her in the rougher kiss. She pulled him onto the bed.  
  
Total chaos ensued.  
  
So unimaginable were the dynamics of the sex that I can't even begin to describe it. I seriously doubt Sarah or Jareth could either. There was scratching, biting, blood, and sweat. It was violent-more mindless, rough mating then what it should've been.  
  
When the feasting was over, he collapsed on top of her. They lay tangled in a mass of flesh, sheets, blood, and sweat, breathing hard, hearts pounding, minds whirring.  
  
This is when the fatal mistake was made. They didn't cuddle, or even talk. Just laid and thought. Not good.  
  
They were both thinking, What the hell have I done?  
  
How could I? Sarah thought. What's going to happen now? What did we just do? I was a virgin, for Christ's sake! And I can't very well blame him, can I? I practically begged him for it. No, cut "practically;" I *did* beg him. I needed him, and he was simply giving me what I wanted. "Everything you wanted, I gave you," he said before.  
  
She turned her head slightly to the side. 10:30 am. And she had gotten up at 10:15. The whole encounter, from her calling to this aftermath, had taken roughly 10-15 minutes. You easy nasty little slut, she accused herself, and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Jareth, on the other hand, was torturing himself for very different reasons. Dear gods. What have I done? I have just taken a pure, innocent young woman, is what I've done! And a Human at that. The only creature ever to beat my Labyrinth. What will happen now? Faes are *not* supposed to mix with mortals! What will happen to my magic? What will happen to Sarah? Don't let anything happen to Sarah, just because of my ignorant lack of control. And the fact that he didn't hold back was embarrassing the hell out of him, even though you couldn't really blame him. He saw her peek at the clock. Must be laughing at me now, he thought grimly, and rolled off her. Please don't let her regret it.  
  
She rolled onto her side as well, and pulled the blankets up over her body, which nearly screamed at every move she made. Noticed that she could still taste his blood in her mouth. His body was tense and hard beside hers. He regrets it. Somehow, that thought was worse then the rest of them. He regrets being with me. I really am worthless, a cheap thrill that he will never again give a second thought.  
  
She used me! Jareth was now thinking. That bitch used me for a little romp, and is now regretting it. She will probably push me out of her thoughts after this, and never think of me again. Just like she did last time.  
  
With a low growl, he pushed himself up and quickly dressed, not attempting to use magic. No need for parlor tricks for the mussed girl silently watching him with wide eyes. She pushed herself up on her elbows.  
  
He's so beautiful, she thought, looking at him the way a child might look at a sugarplum. And she had been with him, this beautiful creature. Yeah, and he's obviously gotten his thrill, his tally, Sarah. Snap outta it.  
  
She slowly sat up, with the grace of a feline, holding the blankets to her body. Goddamn him if he didn't want her again!  
  
He turned his back to her and pulled on his boots.  
  
"Are--are you leaving?" Uncertainty filled her voice.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?"  
  
"I don't know! I just-do you have to leave so soon?"  
  
"What would you rather me do?" Jareth's concern for what might happen to her, his hatred of the untasteful mating that they had just done, and his wallowing in his thoughts left him edgy, rough, and impatient.  
  
"I don't know," she repeated, getting surer and surer by the moment that her thoughts had been correct. "Talk, maybe. Who cares, if you're going to be a jackass about it."  
  
"'Jackbass' now," he drawled. "What a nice term for someone you just slept with."  
  
"'Slept with?!' Is *that* the term *you* use for what we just did?"  
  
Jareth took this as a direct insult to himself, and snarled something inaudible.  
  
"What!?" she demanded angrily. Her fury was fully awake and ready for action.  
  
"Nothing!" he shouted back. Trying to ignore how lovely she looked, her eyes snapping fire, anger raising color in her cheeks, the rumpled silk of her hair tumbling over creamy shoulder onto the snowy white of the pillow.  
  
"You know, if it bothers you so bad to be with me, you can just leave!"  
  
"I have always done as you've asked me, Sarah." He blinked out of sight.  
  
She fell back against the pillows, both relieved and disappointed. His name was on her lips, but she didn't say it.  
  
He stormed through his castle, kicking goblins out of the way. I shouldn't have gone! She hasn't changed.  
  
~*Back to "present" time*~  
  
"Ah, I seem your memory has improved a little." Jareth smiled, but there was no humor in his face.  
  
Sarah shivered. "I thought that you--" she stopped, and tried again. "So Tessika's yours."  
  
"Yes. I know it with all of my Fae blood."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I need some water or something," Sarah finally said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
A cool glass of water appeared in her hand. A grateful smile spread across her face as she sipped.  
  
They stood in silence some more as Sarah drank. Truth be told, she was rather uncomfortable. Jareth wouldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"Jesus, do you *blink*!?" she cried, turning on her heel quickly so he was drilling holes into her back instead of her face.  
  
"Don't you think we should talk?"  
  
Sarah tossed her hair, not so much in defiance then in hopelessness. "About what?"  
  
"About what we've been speaking of since I brought you here!"  
  
"My, my, aren't you the cynic?"  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
She burst out laughing, turning slowly to face him. "Jareth, just how old are you?"  
  
He straightened his back proudly. "One thousand and one years."  
  
"And for all those one thousand years, you couldn't come up with a better come-back then 'Look who's talking'?"  
  
To her immense surprise, Jareth's face contorted and he proceeded to what sounded like *cursing* in Gaelic.  
  
Okay . . .  
  
Well, he's not the only one that can curse in a different language, she thought, and reached deep in her mind . . . Come on, high school, don't fail me now.  
  
And began to--rather poorly--curse in Spanish.  
  
"Oh, fine, you win!" she said, trying not to smile at their childish games.  
  
He stopped, shocked. Did my Sarah just admit defeat? Realized their foolishness. And then he did something Sarah had never seen or anticipated him to do.  
  
Jareth--King of the Goblins, Master of the Underground Realm, Attendee of the Table of Overlords, most powerful fae in the Five Realms--laughed splendidly. Good and hard.  
  
Sarah, to say the least, gaped.  
  
And then jumped five seconds later when a female materialized between the two.  
  
"What the hell?" the female asked. "Jareth, you're in trouble."  
  
The mortal, Sarah, felt minor and insignificant next to her. The other female was obviously a Fae, with curly silky blond hair that flowed to her waist and deep blue eyes so large you could drown in them. She was wrapped into a golden satin robe. The air around her seemed to sparkle with vivacity, magic, and good humor.  
  
She was lovely. Are they . . . together? Sarah wondered, observing the perfect spectacle they made together. That thought felt like a bullet, and she flinched as pain spread from her stomach and chest. Calm down, there, Sarah, before you give yourself a heart attack, or acid indigestion in the very least. Did you expect him to wait around for you? Oh, no, you didn't expect anything of him, right? Did you misinterpret his words to begin with? Her mind had turned traitor to her, taunting her with sarcastic and hurtful thoughts. She felt like curling up in a ball, away from the lovely woman and that perfectly handsome, dumbass Jareth and her alien thoughts. Because her mutinous brain was right. The other two times Sarah had been in Jareth's company--when she was fifteen and twenty-one--he'd never mentioned having a wife, or mate, and he'd never mentioned *not* having one. Sure, he wasn't wearing a ring, but what the hell did that matter in a place like this? She rubbed her forehead, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed from too much thinking (and yes, there is such a thing, despite what parents and teachers may say) and stress.  
  
Meanwhile, Kit and her brother Jareth continued their conversation while Sarah wrestled with her emotions, unnoticed.  
  
"What do you mean, what the hell?"  
  
"Are you going funny, Jareth? How come you didn't tell me that you were bringing a Human into the Underground?" she asked, feeling his head playfully. "Do you need to take some firewort to clear your mind?"  
  
"I don't know, dear Kit," he chuckled a little. "This mortal has knocked me back about to the age of ten."  
  
"Yes, you're going psycho alright," she concluded.  
  
"If anyone needs to take firewort around here, it's you."  
  
Their loving conversation stopped abruptly when Sarah hit the floor in a dead faint.  
  
"Ah, dear brother, I think you spoke too soon," Kit replied, eyeing the heap.  
  
"You get her head and I'll get her feet," Jareth said, sighing with resign.  
  
"What? You're not going to transport her?" Kit asked, dutifully following her brother's demand.  
  
"No, that will just exhaust the poor woman more."  
  
"Since when do you care about exhausting mortal women?"  
  
"On three," Jareth commanded. "One . . . two . . . three."  
  
The two hoisted up the dead weight of Sarah, Kit's efforts vocalized with a little grunt.  
  
"Since they have my child," Jareth finally replied, as the duet shuffled out of the throne room.  
  
"Oh, this is *her*?" Kit looked down into the troubled face of the female that had innocently, unknowingly tortured her older brother for the past (what was it? Ten? Eleven? Eh, whatever) years. "Well, now I see what all the trouble's about."  
  
"Yes, she is rather pleasant to look at, isn't she?" Jareth asked, with a touch of fondness.  
  
Kit's head shot up. Dear god, no. We don't need a lovesick king trying to run a whole realm, she thought. And just wait until the Table of Overlords gets a whiff of this: a Fae possibly in love with a Human and most definitely having a child with her. One of the traits Kit loved most about her brother was his coldness. To everyone, it appeared that he had an inability to feel, but Kit and all of their brothers knew that Jareth had extreme self-control. The adoration he'd shown a moment ago toward this Sarah was the first real emotion Kit had ever seen him feel, other then faint anger and faint amusement, for a very long time. And it scared the hell out of her.  
  
They dumped Sarah on the bed, devoid of fanfare, and left the room equally unexcitingly, leaving the girl to her dreams.  
  
And dream Sarah did--for about an hour, of course. The poor woman was so overcome with worry that she found it difficult to relax. So what did she think about?  
  
Why, the incident between her and Jareth when she was twenty-one, of course!  
  
Even the mere thought of it made her want to disappear in disgust--of herself. What had happened had been so uncharacteristic of her! And she could hardly blame it on Jareth; she'd thrown herself at him when she needed someone there for her.  
  
Isn't that generous? she thought bitterly. Everything I wanted, he gave me. And then, when I wanted him, he was happy to oblige.  
  
STOP! she ordered herself angrily, twisting the sheets between white- knuckled hands. It. Was. Your. Goddamned. Fault. End of story.  
  
Except it wasn't. After it had happened and her King had left her-again-- she felt even worse then than before she'd called. There was blood all over her bed, from her broken virginity, her bit lips, and the numerous scratches they had left on each other. She could still taste his blood. Sarah had felt too awful to even look at herself. She could hardly bear to look at her bruised body. What they had done together--it wasn't sex, it wasn't making love, it was plain ole *fucking*, if you'll pardon the term. There hadn't been any feeling in it except lust.  
  
Something so awful can't be forgotten, but it can be repressed, which Sarah skillfully did. After a week, she found she was able to smile again. Of course, Sarah can't have *all* the credit; Jasen Jagger helped.  
  
After Jareth left, she had lain there all day, and all night, quietly weeping, wanting to call him, wanting to kill him. When morning came, she got up, went to class, and on the way, bumped into the guy who would soon be the father of her baby. He'd seen something in her, something other then self-pity and loathing. He'd seen the spark that Jareth had seen in her, and had wanted her for it. Jasen Jagger got her six nights later. He made her the belle of the parties he took her to, treated her like a princess. She fell for him; he was the first person to be kind to her in months.  
  
So she'd lost herself in Jasen, so totally and blindly that the memory of what she and Jareth had done, a little shocked by all this, had retreated into a secret room deep in Sarah's mind and locked the door. Every now and then, it would rattle and cause her stomach to jump, reminding her--just a little, just enough-- and she'd pile more furniture in front of the door.  
  
Sarah lay there in the darkness, worrying, tossing, turning, thinking. Mainly about that *Incident* and Tessika.  
  
Finally, around 1:30 (in Underground time, naturally) there came a bold knock on the door.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
The voice was female.  
  
"Um, come in." She sat up.  
  
The female that had materialized in the throne room earlier walked through the door.  
  
Sarah felt immediate dislike for Jareth's wife.  
  
"I won't be too long, Sarah," the Fae said in a sweet, lilting voice.  
  
No wonder Jareth loves her, Sarah thought bitterly.  
  
"But I felt you having trouble sleeping, so I've brought you a gift."  
  
Gee. Thanks. Better not be a peach or a crystal, bitch.  
  
But when the woman stepped aside, the little form standing timidly behind her was not neither the former nor the latter.  
  
It was Tessika.  
  
Yes, the woman--Kit--was right. Once Tessika, her darling girl, her whole world, was cuddled beside her, Sarah fell almost instantly asleep.  
  
When Sarah Williams awoke the next morning, she felt absolutely wonderful. It was the first good night's rest she'd gotten in weeks. Which seemed odd. Where were the barking dogs? Where was the alarm clock? Where were the pounding of feet and the talking of voices and the honking of horns? And where was Tessika?  
  
Oh, jesus, *TESSIKA*!  
  
She sat straight up in the bed (which, even in her panicked state, she noted to be deep and soft, but that's not the point) only to find it surrounded by--count 'em: eight, nine--*ten* men, one of who she recognized as Jareth.  
  
And then she remembered where she was, what had happened, what had been discovered.  
  
Despite the fact that she still had her suit on from what she assumed as yesterday, she pulled the bedclothes slowly up to her chin.  
  
"Um, hello gentlemen." 


	4. Attention

~*Thank you so much for the nice reviews! PeAcE!*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Now, Fae are very magical and mystical creatures, as I'm sure you know, as Humans are very creative and imaginative. Each Fey has a different magical ability that is enhanced by their extent of talent, as does each Human with creativity and their extent of imagination. It all varies with each different specimen. On the night of Sarah's arrival, after the castle had settled down, there were at least two Faes and one Human that were being tortured because of their abilities.  
  
I'm sure you know who the Human was (well, half-human, but we'll get to that later); after all, Humans are very rare and hard to come by in the Underground, like emeralds in the Aboveworld, or Third Realm. And if you're not the brightest crayon in the box, the Human was Sarah. Her imagination was going crazy enough for a straightjacket that night as she fidgeted in that soft bed. All she could think about was Tessika. What about that nasty woman she'd left her with? If something had happened back in that--well, realm--Sarah could only imagine what she would do. Run out on Tessie if there was a fire? Hide herself as burglars searched Sarah's apartment and found her baby? Forget to take her medicine and have a seizure while Tessika quietly smothered to death? Have dirty men over for a certain price who liked little girls the wrong way? Play "Microwave the Baby"? Stand facing bug-eyed aliens and, rather then sacrifice herself, holding out Tessika and saying, "Take this brat instead"?  
  
Okay, maybe a few were a little crazy, but you never know, especially when you don't even quite know the name of the creepy woman you left the only thing that mattered to you with.  
  
And so Sarah rolled in these thoughts, torturing herself uselessly, for really she was only being a victim of circumstance.  
  
There was nothing she could do; she'd already tried. When she woke up, she had felt her way across the velvety darkness of the room to what she assumed was a door, or at least a crack of light at the floor. (There was a window, but hardly any light that fell through it, and the light that did was a faint, bruised purplish-green.) She assumed right, but it was locked. The room was just too damn dark to do much else. After groping around for a few minutes, and knocking over something that unfortunately sounded breakable, she finally found the bed and laid down. She didn't cry. Only tortured.  
  
The bad thing is that with such a vivid, strong imagination, she was also torturing others--namely one Fey.  
  
Kit.  
  
You were probably thinking Jareth, but he was never very strong in the psychic abilities department. In fact, he was pretty inept. (Don't let him know *I* told you that.) If he really centered his concentration, he could pick up emotions, but even Humans can do that.  
  
Kit, on the other hand, had psychic abilities that were so strong she had to be trained to control them when she was younger; I'm talking extensive training that lasted from age five to at least fifty. This gave her supreme self-control and the power to turn the ability on and off--to a certain extent. However, Sarah was powerful, exquisitely so, and the best Kit could do was to muffle the woman's tortured thoughts. She wasn't very successful, as you might guess.  
  
So Kit rolled back and forth in the bed Jareth had given her for the night. (Normally, she would've been warming the same bed as her husband in the Shape-shifter kingdom, but Jareth had said that he wanted her there. Lords, what a night for firsts!) The thoughts Sarah was sending out were bright red, pulsing, and giving Kit a mother of a headache. It got to where she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
This is when torturing Jareth comes in.  
  
The Ruler of the Underworld himself was sprawled out in his ridiculously large bed, stripped to the waist and snoring quietly.  
  
As she looked about, she shook her head in the fond, loving way only siblings can. "Foolish man is more frivolous then I am."  
  
The room was almost macabre in its darkness of heavy black velvet shot with gold, but there were almost violent splashes of bright scarlet silk across the black. Every object was of the finest quality--everything, from the heavy ornate furniture to the enormous marble fireplace. Jareth wasn't very subtle.  
  
Jareth stirred at the sound of her voice, but showed no signs of waking from his beauty sleep. Kit wondered how he could sleep when the fate of the Realms sent out tortured signals, like a lighthouse, that most any Fae could tap into. She gently brushed strands of his delicate hair off his forehead with an equally delicate hand.  
  
"Jareth," she whispered in a singsong voice, sounding like a child at play.  
  
He let forth a much louder snore and turned away.  
  
"Don't you dare play hooky with me, brother. You sleep like a feather."  
  
The now-disgruntled man cracked open an eye, frowning. "Do you know what the penalty is for waking a Goblin King?"  
  
"No, but I can guess," she replied. She tapped one slim finger against her lips, as if in deep thought. "Hmm, the Bog of Eternal Stench? No, too commercial. The Cliffs of Infinity? I doubt that, since you have trouble finding those yourself. How about the Venom Pits? An oubliette? Am I getting close?"  
  
"Smart-ass," he accused her grumpily, using one of Sarah's words, and leaned up on one elbow. "Now, it's my turn. What is a problem so severe that you yourself can't solve? Could it be--"  
  
She interrupted him before he got going, knowing that it would take an avalanche to stop him afterwards.  
  
"It's about Sarah."  
  
"What is it?" He didn't appear to be too worried, but Kit noted the sudden, slight tensing of his body.  
  
"If she is the spitfire you say she is, you'll find her daughter and bring her here."  
  
"You are more then capable of doing that yourself, Kit."  
  
"Yes, of course I am," she said, waving a hand that showed both impatience and dismissal. "But you don't need to be reminded that it is against the Laws to bring a Human into our world without permission from one of the Overlords."  
  
For one moment, there and gone quicker then a stolen kiss, Kit saw impatience in Jareth's eyes before he quickly shuttered them.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." He rubbed a tired hand across his face.  
  
She tensed. "You *did* ask the Overlords to bring Sarah to the Underground, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." In a fashion.  
  
"That's my good boy."  
  
"Why is it so necessary to bring that girl to Sarah?"  
  
Kit felt a trill of impatience; she just wanted to get the girl and go to bed. Why must he question her when he had access to the answers? "If you weren't so slow, Jareth, you'd hear the answer for yourself." Tilting his head herself, she gestured. "Just listen."  
  
So he did. What he heard were half-amusing, half-heart breaking thoughts. Huge red-hot waves of worry, fear, and anger washed over his brain. It felt like what a poker, freshly heated in a fire, would feel jabbing into his brain.  
  
Jareth paled. "Oh, my."  
  
"Yes, no shit." Grinning. Oh, but she loved the Humans' rough slang.  
  
"Well, go get the child so that damn woman will calm down."  
  
She turned, ready to do just that, when she stopped suddenly. "You know, Jareth, if this girl was *my* daughter, I believe I'd be just a little more worried then you are."  
  
"The girl is fine where she is," he replied, a bit impatiently. "The woman is taking surprisingly good care of her. I was hoping for a little more time with Sarah before muddling it up by bringing our child into the picture."  
  
"Really?" Kit asked musingly. "Or are you just worried about what the Overlords will say when they get here and see that you have a daughter?"  
  
Jareth collapsed back on his back. "Either or, sister."  
  
"Sometimes you worry too much what people will think."  
  
"If that had a hint of truth, I'd have disowned all of you a while ago." He paused, staring at the ceiling. "Our brothers are coming, aren't they?"  
  
"Along with Father and Mother, yes, they are on their way."  
  
"Taking the long way?" Jareth asked, in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Some people enjoy seeing where they travel more then they enjoy the disorienting zap of transporting," Kit explained snidely. She effortlessly caught the crystal ball that he hurled at her.  
  
"Off with you!" he exclaimed.  
  
She disappeared, and the rest is elementary. In a nutshell, Sarah and Tessika were joined back together.  
  
~  
  
Unfortunately, all this activity in the Fourth Realm drew unwanted attention from the other four. Jareth had always been a mystery, and because of his high-strung, defiant, unbelievably unpredictable attitude, he was closely monitored.  
  
When the other eight Overlords of the Five Realms noticed that powerful magic was being used to commute between the Third Realm of Humans and the Goblin Kingdom, they immediately set off for the Fourth Realm, also known as the Underground. After Sarah defeated him, he had been told that the games he played were off-limits; it was too close a call. Despite Jareth's innocent assurance to Kit that he had indeed asked the Overlords to for permission to bring Sarah into his world, the Overlords themselves were ignorant of any knowledge that there was a Human at all outside of the Third Realm. They knew instantly when Sarah passed through Realms--a Human generates its own kind of magnetic glow, and Sarah especially because she was not a normal Human.  
  
They set out to find answers. What hadn't Jareth set his case before them? Was he hiding something? What did he plan to do with this special Human?  
  
Seven Overlords traveled their own ways to the Goblin Kingdom. The Dragon Emperor flew on his flaming wings, the moons making the scales of his animal-form glow, iridescent. Kardon, the Elven King, saddled one of his kingdom's prized Unicorns. Zeus, the Ruler of Mount Olympus, rode a soft, snowy cloud. And the Queen of the Faeries took the easy way and simply transported herself in a flash of light and glitter.  
  
Needless to say, whatever way they traveled, seven made it to the Goblin Kingdom overnight. One lord, the Protector of Humans, was too weak from a recent ferrying between Realms to travel, and the ninth one, Jareth, was already there.  
  
~  
  
In the very corner of the Underground, a dark shape sat on a dark throne in a shadowy room. It was like night. The Dark Lord didn't allow light in this room. Tiny black imps ran around the floor. Huge figures of ebony stood against the walls and at the heavy door. A horrible stench permeated the air; it was like the room hadn't felt a breath of fresh air in centuries. It hadn't.  
  
If front of the Dark Lord sat a large sphere, giving off its own faint glow. It was similar to a giant black opal, yet not. The figure leaned forward toward it, seeming to be peering into it with the utmost concentration. The misfits didn't bother him, uncurious as to what had him so entranced.  
  
A vision seemed to swim out of the shifting blackness. It is of a Human with dark hair, sleeping, her arms wrapped around a young girl. The woman almost seemed to shimmer.  
  
The heavy door cracked open a bit, but offered no light. In shuffled another dark shape, this one smaller and hunched over.  
  
"Yer called, my lord?" Its voice was raspy and thick, like a Goblin's.  
  
He looked up. "What news have you to tell me of the Goblin Kingdom?"  
  
"Seven Overlords are theres, with Jareth."  
  
"Curious over the Human, are they? Where is the Ninth?"  
  
"Don't knows."  
  
"Find out. And find out who this little girl is. Keep on your toes, Goblin. I want that Human to be in my possession within three weeks."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Leave."  
  
The Goblin shuffled back out, tripping over one of the scurrying imps along the way. It was unspeakably relieved when it had put the door between it and the shadowy shape on the throne.  
  
~  
  
Feeling exposed, shocked, and frightened all at the same time was putting it lightly for Sarah. She was unsure of what to do. What exactly *do* you do when you wake up in an unfamiliar place in a bed surrounded by men? And ten of them at that. All of them looked powerful beyond words. They peered at her as if she was a bug on a windshield. Her mind scrabbled, and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Um, hello, gentlemen."  
  
A holdover from her years at Cougar and Dell, most likely. But it worked.  
  
They stopped leaning over at her and actually took a step back, their boots scuffing in unison, their faces wearing similar expressions of surprise. All except Jareth.  
  
Sarah probably would have laughed at this if it weren't so early in the morning.  
  
The Goblin King smiled at her, obviously trying to soothe and comfort her. He had had enough encounters with her temper, and was trying to calm her down before it reared its awesome head. Funny. It wasn't working.  
  
Drawing away from him when he stepped closer, she eyed all of them warily. Like a fox surrounded by bloodhounds.  
  
"Good morning, Sarah. I trust you slept well."  
  
"Well enough," she replied, still tense. "There's no reason for small talk, Jareth. What are you all doing here? And where's Tessika?"  
  
A giant, brawny man stepped forward. His skin was golden, covered by a loose crimson garment that moved and rippled, like fire. He had a large nose, a wide face, and dark, reddish hair that lay in a single, unkempt braid down his back. He was incredible.  
  
"I'm Ash, Emperor of the Dragons."  
  
Sarah bit back a cynic "Good for you" and instead uttered a noncommittal, "Mm." Another holdover.  
  
"It seems Jareth here didn't exactly ask to bring you into the Underground. Forgive our fascination with you, but most of us have never seen a Human before."  
  
"And a special Human at that!" another one piped up. It was Kardon. He was smaller and slimmer then the others, with sparkling green eyes and a pendant, similar to Jareth's about his neck. In fact, all but two of them wore pendants.  
  
Jareth turned quickly, his eyes hard as diamonds, to silence the Elf, but the damage was already done.  
  
Slowly lowering the shielding bedcovers, Sarah turned her questioning eyes to Jareth's. "*Special* Human?" 


	5. Answers

~*Okay, I know much didn't happen last chapter, but it explained a lot, didn't it? Mm hm, I thought so. One more thing: there are _9_ Overlords; one is Jareth, and the other was too weak to travel. Just wanted to clear that up.*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jareth hid his wince. Not yet. It's too soon. Instead, he smiled disarmingly at her. "All will be explained."  
  
Sarah stared at him. "Now's as good a time as any."  
  
"I understand how you must feel, Sarah, but first things first. Why don't you eat a bit of breakfast, wash up? We will send for you when we are ready." He conjured a crystal into being.  
  
Sarah shivered at the sight of it. Now what? A peach? She wet her lips nervously. "Where's Tessika?" she asked him.  
  
"My sister is amusing her for the time being."  
  
Since when does he have a sister? "She's my daughter. Let me have her."  
  
"No." He said this almost sadly, as if he knew what was coming.  
  
And it did.  
  
A cloud of red suddenly enveloped Sarah's vision. "No?"  
  
Jareth gestured to an ornate door on the other side of the considerable room. "Do as I say, and you may spend all the time you wish with her after your questioning."  
  
"*Screw you*. She might have some of your blood, but I spent the last five years raising her."  
  
This was greeted with sounds of surprise and disbelief from the Lords. Jareth took a deep breath, willing himself to be calm.  
  
"I think that I have a little more say then you on where she should be and with whom," Sarah continued, oblivious in her anger.  
  
"We will send for you," he repeated, then tossed the crystal ball in the air.  
  
Her eyes followed its magnetic assent into the air, then caught it as it flew, in an arch, down to her open hand. When she looked up, the men were gone.  
  
~  
  
For some reason or another, Sarah couldn't keep herself angry with Jareth for keeping Tessika away. Perhaps because it was actually pretty nice not to have her under her feet, attacking her with questions and pleas for games. Or perhaps because Sarah believed what he had said: Tessie was being taken good care of.  
  
Now taking the opportunity to look around at her surroundings in the light of day, Sarah had to admit that she was more then a little surprised.  
  
Her brief trip through the castle before was mostly a blur now. What she could remember was that it was cold, dirty, and dark. None of those hazy details could be found in this rich room. Despite its size, it still managed to be cozy. Mahogany timbers supported the creamy walls and crisscrossed the ceiling. Burgundy silks, the exact color of the thick rugs scattered across the floor, adorned the walls. The large marble fireplace across from the bed was inlaid with jewels in an intricate mosaic of the Five Realms and Nine Kingdoms. The mantelpiece was decorated with various chunks and spheres of crystal. The bed itself, where Sarah still dwelt, was as large as her bedroom back in her apartment. It was incredibly soft, covered with smooth, creamy satin sheet and accented with burgundy pillows, ruffles, and a throw. Its posts were intricately twisted, topped with little crystals. The furniture was spare, but well made. One long, narrow table, set against one wall, was dedicated entirely to milky candles. A deep, soft chair near the fireplace looked perfect for reading. There were also other various decorative tables, a bookcase, and a large mirror, but what really demanded Sarah's attention was near the one wide window. It was a gigantic, delicately carved armoire.  
  
This armoire was the first thing Sarah inspected, ignoring the three doors for now. She was surprised with her curiosity of it; the designs seemed to be slowly twisting into new patterns. A delicate scent wafted out when she opened it. Inside, on the one shelf, sat one perfect peach. Sarah wrinkled her nose and closed the chest. Just one lousy peach occupying that space so big that she could've fit two or three of herself in? Talk about a waste of space.  
  
At that moment, a brisk double knock came from one of the doors--the door that led out into the corridor, Sarah assumed.  
  
"Come in." Sarah turned to meet the knocker, totally relaxed. She knew it couldn't be Jareth. Since when did *he* ever bother to knock?  
  
Maybe it's Tessika.  
  
Instead, a Goblin hustled in when the door opened. She seemed tall for her species, and very clean and well kept. Obviously a castle servant.  
  
"Jolie's my name," the Goblin said, setting the silver tray she was carrying on a table in front of the chair. "The master says I'm to makes sure yer taken cares of. Why doncha eats some while I drew yer a bath?"  
  
"Okay . . . " Sarah was a little taken aback by the quick, business-like personality. It was surprising to see in a Goblin. "I'm--"  
  
"Sarah. I knows."  
  
Before she could really register what was said, Sarah was pushed down into the chair and Jolie was bustling through another door--the bathroom? Yes. Running water could be heard. Taking a deep breath, Sarah found herself to be relieved. Running water could mean only one thing. Indoor plumbing. So this castle wasn't completely behind the times. She didn't know how long she was going to be here, but she was sure that sooner or later, she would have to use the bathroom.  
  
Which brought up a certain, important point. Just how long *would* she be here? To the best of her knowledge, she did still have a job, and Tessie had kindergarten classes to attend. Time runs differently here, she reminded herself.  
  
And just what was she doing here anyway? Sarah suddenly clenched her fists. The bastard hadn't even really told her why he had brought her here and what for. The first time, she had basically asked him into her life, and accepted his challenge. This time, I didn't ask for him, I didn't ask to come here--nothing. And he doesn't even have the courtesy to tell me what the hell is going on. Jackass hasn't changed any.  
  
Rubbing a hand across her face, she willed herself to calm down. It wouldn't do any good to get upset. And just where the hell is Tessika?  
  
Nothing changes. He interrupted her life for a third time, and she was, as usual, disoriented, confused, and worried. Lost.  
  
Numbly, Sarah allowed Jolie to lead her into the bathroom. The tray of delicate breakfast foods lay untouched.  
  
~  
  
"I suppose the shock of traveling between Realms and discovering that I fathered her child caught up with her. She simply fainted onto the floor." Jareth leaned back in the chair the other Overlords had sat him in, much as if it were his throne. A crystal idly danced on one of his hands. "So Kit--"  
  
"Katerina, queen of Shape-Shifter King." Zues said pointedly. It was a formal questioning, so formal names were to be used.  
  
"Yes." Jareth kept his voice neutral and cool. "Katerina and I took her to her room for the night. Worry for her daughter kept her awake, so my sister brought the girl here."  
  
"And Ki--Katerina asked you." This came from the Shape-Shifted King himself, Aidian, her husband.  
  
"Yes. And then one after the other, you all arrived here, no warnings, no announcements."  
  
"You ignored the Laws against bringing a Human into our World against its will!" Tritan, king of the Mermen, suddenly shouted. He stood up and pounded the table. "No wonder it is weak!"  
  
"'It' is called Sarah," Jareth said, gritting his teeth. "And she was in danger! There was no time to ask, only to act."  
  
"That isn't the point," Tritan began, but Ash interrupted.  
  
"I believe it is." His voice was quiet, but it carried. When he spoke, all listened. "This Human is essential to the Realms, to our kingdoms' well-being. She might hold the key to all existence. Would you have the Dark Lord get access to that?"  
  
"If it is the Dark Lord that worries you, I say we find him!" the Fairy Queen, Coli, exclaimed. "Let's destroy the only thing that threatens our peace."  
  
"You know as well as all of us that his hold is impossible to find," Jareth said.  
  
Rockun, the Troll Lord, stood up. "This Human--what is so special about her? Exactly."  
  
"She is the one who powers our world," Kardon said. His voice was as quiet as Ash's had been. "Without her, our worlds will die. Jareth managed to keep her identity secret for as long as her life has been, but now the secret is out. If the Dark Lord has control of her, he will have control of us. We will be at his mercy."  
  
"How long have we known this?" Aidian asked.  
  
"Eleven Third Realm years."  
  
"Why hasn't she been under our protection if we've known so long?"  
  
"If she lived here, she wouldn't have anything to dream of, would she?" Jareth said, in an obvious voice.  
  
There was silence in the room.  
  
"I had a premonition. He was going to capture her when she returned to her home last night. Turn her against me."  
  
"How is our world going to survive with the Human here?" Tritan asked, a little shaken.  
  
Jareth sighed and glanced at the faces of his friends. "Her daughter."  
  
~  
  
Sarah stared into the fireplace, blissfully unaware of the crisis that seemed to be on the brink of breaking. If one looked past the vacant, hopeless look in her eyes, she seemed to glow with beauty.  
  
The fire played over the dark locks of her hair, warmed her skin, and made her eyes glow. Freshly bathed, she had been helped by Jolie into a black velvet gown shot with silver. A medieval princess would've had to compete with the lovely spectacle Sarah made in the empire waisted, long-skirted dress. The softness of her hair lay over her shoulders--she didn't bother to do anything with it.  
  
She was thinking of Hoggle and his Goblin Fairies, Ludo and his rocks, and Sir Didymus and his not so noble Ambrosias. Her adventure seemed like it had only just happened. All the details were clear. The way her marks kept changing, how dry the Hands had felt, the grating voices of the False Alarms--everything was fresh and exact. Was it because she was back in the world she had left behind with her childhood?  
  
Will I get to see them?  
  
Another brisk knock sounded, and Jolie walked in without bothering for admittance. "They're ready for ya."  
  
Took a deep breath. And another. Now the answer part comes. What will it bring? She got up and followed Jolie.  
  
Sarah looked around with interest as Jolie led her through the castle. Lots of doors, she noticed. Duly noted. None of what she saw was dirty or unkempt, like it was before. Every now and then a Goblin would scurry past, either ignoring her all out or staring with free interest. She was something near to joyful when Jolie opened one of two large wooden doors and revealed the Throne Room. Something familiar. She had been too upset last night to notice any of the changes that had happened to it--for one thing, there were no Goblins lazing about. Pausing for a moment, she happened to see the flight of stone stairs that wound up and out of sight. Shivered. The Escher Room. Two Goblins, decked out in full armor, stood alert at two more double wooden doors.  
  
"Right through those," Jolie said, giving Sarah's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Ya'll be fine."  
  
"I know." And she walked in.  
  
A chair sat in the middle of a semi-circle of nine thrones. One was empty. Sarah walked with her back straight and her head held high to the chair. She hid a smile when she spotted Jareth sitting in the middle among the unfamiliar faces--the men that had been in her room before. Never thought that I'd be glad to see the Goblin King.  
  
Jareth stood. "I suppose introductions are in order."  
  
Sarah didn't really give a damn about introductions, but she had made a vow to be manageable; she smiled.  
  
"Zues, Ruler of Mount Olympus. Ash, Emperor of the Dragons. Kardon, the Elven King. Lyndia, Protector of the Humans." This was addressed to the empty throne. "Coli, the Fairy Queen. Rockun, Lord of Trolls. Carver, Ruler of the Phoenix. Tritan, the King of the Mermen. Aidian, Shapeshifter King."  
  
Sarah's smile was harder and harder to contain as they each sat down, one by one, as their name and title was said. It was like a well-choreographed dance.  
  
"Lords, meet Sarah Williams." Now Jareth sat down, lifting an eyebrow at her smirk.  
  
They peered at her. Now I know what the animals at zoos feel like. Eventually one of 'ems gonna ask, "Is it okay to feed it?"  
  
Jareth took a deep breath, and began. He explained exactly what he had seen in his premonition, and who it was that was after her.  
  
Sarah's eyes grew wider and wider. "Why does this Dark Lord guy want me?"  
  
The tough part. "Have you ever observed a plant without water?"  
  
A quizzical look formed on her face.  
  
"That's how we would be without you, Sarah. We would slowly, painfully whither away. You are what powers our world."  
  
"I don't understand." Sarah shook her head.  
  
He leaned forward. "Do you remember when you came to rescue your brother? How it was dirty, dark, and forbidding? That was how you imagined it then." Gestured with his hands. "This is how you imagine it now. After your 'real' world became more dark and forbidding, you made the Labyrinth a beautiful, lighter place. Like childhood versus adulthood."  
  
"Wait. Are you saying that I make the Labyrinth?"  
  
Jareth hesitated. "No. Not so much make. Your imagination powers the Five Realms, makes them real."  
  
Sarah had an urge to simply get up and walk out, thanking them for the wonderful evening.  
  
"Your survival is necessary to our existence. If the Dark Lord has you in his possession, he could wipe out entire kingdoms, control us. Like a puppetmaster."  
  
A flood of goosebumps flew over her body. And then he spoke what she had feared all along.  
  
"You can't go back to the Third Realm, Sarah. It's too risky. Not even the Protector could watch out for you there. You'll be safe here. Happy."  
  
Sarah slowly turned away from the Overlords, feeling sick to her stomach. There was no way she could fight them, no way she could be angry with them. They were only protecting her and the existence of everything, right? Slowly, she reached under her sleeve and pinched her arm. The pain that flared there proved to her that she wasn't in a straight jacket somewhere, rambling about Goblins and Realms.  
  
"Where will I stay?" Sarah finally whispered. "And Tessika?"  
  
"You both will stay here, with me, unless you feel you would be happier elsewhere."  
  
"You'll be treated like royalty," Aidian said, the first of the other Lords to speak since Sarah had walked in. "My kingdom will host a Masquerade, in your honor."  
  
Sensing that they were done with her, she stood and tried a grateful smile. "Thank you." She felt as if the world had just come crashing down on her head.  
  
As she crossed the throne room, not knowing the way back to her room and not really caring, a hand touched her arm. She turned. It was Jareth. None of the anger she used to feel toward him was there. The hell he had put her through before seemed pitiful and pathetic compared to what she had just been told.  
  
So she gave him a half-hearted smile. "Hey."  
  
Instead of smiling back, a mask of worry suddenly descended on his fine- boned face. "Oh, Sarah. So lost."  
  
There was no warning. All of a sudden, she was weeping and reaching for him. He held her, his heart breaking a little more with each wracking sob.  
  
"Everything is going to be just," he murmured, stroking her back. "I'm not about to let anything happen to you. You will be happy here. I promise that." He leaned her back alittle, looked into those scared, mossy eyes. "Have dinner with me tonight. We'll talk about anything that might make you happier, anything you might need. Your dreams."  
  
She nodded her acceptance into his shoulder, although she didn't think she would have much of an appetite.  
  
"Go back to your room," he told her, hugging her close once more. "I'll have my sister bring our daughter to you. That will make you happy, won't it?"  
  
Our daughter. That term would need some mulling, as would everything else that had been said. Sarah wiped her cheeks and stepped back. "Thank you, Jareth."  
  
A second later she was in her room. The golden woman--the wife--that had shown up last night sat now with Tessika in front of the fireplace, playing with some stuffed animals. One was a Fiery.  
  
Somehow this did not put Sarah in a better mood.  
  
"Mommy!" Tessika grinned and ran to her, overjoyed.  
  
"Hello," the woman said, looking up and smiling. "Did it go well?"  
  
She began to think of how grossly understated this was when another thought interrupted. "I'll have my sister bring our daughter to you." Jareth's words. Even though her tears were hardly dry, she began to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing about, Mommy?" Tessika asked, looking at her quizzically but fondly.  
  
Still laughing, Sarah scooped her up into her arms. "Just remember that things aren't always as they seem."  
  
A rush of energy spread across Sarah's body. She felt it, but did not give it any notice. The Overlords had just put a glamour-shield up to protect her and Tessika. They were safe now from the Dark Lord's Dark Seeing Opal. 


	6. Explanations

~*I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. Are you guys losing interest, or what? Lol. ( If you all are getting impatient with me, this chapter has a revelation about J/S. I don't normally beg, but . . . eh, screw it: please, PLEASE, pul-EASE R&R!*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sarah was shocked beyond words when she opened one of the doors to find a large closet full of dresses, nightgowns, and underclothes. Everything looked as if it were tailored to fit her perfectly. She was confused. Why was he being so nice? To make up for the past, or make her feel more at home? Maybe a little bit of both. In either case, she decided, he didn't deserve the buried hostility she still felt toward him. Not even a little. Making a promise to herself to be the sweet, manageable woman that he probably didn't even know existed, she pinned up her hair, looking at her reflection. A tired, drawn face looked back at her.  
  
~  
  
Jareth barely restrained himself from pacing the length of the small, intimate dining room he had chosen for their meal. Everything was out in the open now-well, almost everything. Everything except a detail, minor really, that might prove to be the hardest to swallow for Sarah. Poor Sarah; hadn't she had enough today? Torn between informing her of those details and giving the poor woman a break, Jareth found himself unable to decide. On one hand, he would have no secrets between them. But suppose she had one of those mental breakdowns that Humans were prone to? And on the other hand, he might be able to pass a pleasant evening with her. He could imagine her anger, however, when she discovered that he had kept things hidden from her.  
  
Not even one day into his life and she was already causing him stress.  
  
Typical Sarah.  
  
The door opened, and he turned to meet her. He was disappointed when he noted that her hair had been braided into a bun at the nape of her neck. She looked so lovely with her hair wild and free. But he also noted the faint smudges of fatigue under her eyes and the pale cast of the skin on her face. No. Tonight wouldn't do for revealing yet more secrets.  
  
Sarah found she couldn't breathe when she stepped inside the dimly lit room. Mirrors were mounted on each of the walls, so the numerous candles were reflected again and again. But it was Jareth that made her heart jump; he wore a loose beige silk shirt under a stiff, brown leather jacket. His pendant glowed in the candlelight. Every lean muscle in his legs were clearly defined by his brown leggings, accented by his shining brown leather boots. So beautiful.  
  
"A girl could get lost in this castle," she said. "It's like a labyrinth."  
  
He chuckled. "Wouldn't that be a pity? Please, sit down."  
  
Smiling, she gestured to the table laden with exotic foods in pearly dishes. "It's great of you to pull out all the stops, but I'm really not that hungry."  
  
"I suspected as much. Perhaps you're thirsty," he said, grasping a green bottle in one hand. He was determined to give her a good time; determined to show her that he wasn't a villain all the time--he could play the charming gentleman with equal skill and genuine ease; determined to persuade her that staying with him could be perfect.  
  
"Maybe." Her exotic green eyes sparkled at him over the rim of her goblet.  
  
"So what have you come to decide?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know what to think about what you told me today. It explains a lot. Now I know that you weren't being a complete ass."  
  
"That's good to know." Jareth watched her carefully; she was sure being friendly. Perhaps she was having one of those nervous breakdowns?  
  
Sarah poured herself a little more wine. "What's a girl supposed to do, anyway, when she's told she's the power plant of the whole existence? Hell, I had almost convinced myself that the Labyrinth wasn't real."  
  
"I know." His voice held a sad note, and she looked up at him questioningly. "You gave up on the Labyrinth, Sarah, but the Labyrinth didn't give up on you. Never forget that."  
  
Her eyebrows drew together and she looked down. "Yeah. It's always been here when I needed it. Now it needs me. Ironic." She shook her head suddenly. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about you. Got any family?"  
  
So Jareth told her about his family, about his quirky father, Liam, and flighty mother, Victoria. They lived in a respectable mansion on the over side of the Underground, where they had moved to after Liam had relinquished power to Jareth, his eldest son. His two younger brothers, Anthony and William, and his younger sister, Kit, were spread out across the Five Realms. Anthony was unmarried, unattached; he moved freely throughout the kingdoms, welcomed in each one; he was especially fond of Mount Olympus and its clouds. William, on the other hand, was much more serious. After marrying the only daughter of Coli, the Fairy Queen, he began establishing good relations with the other Lords, preparing for when the power was handed to him and his bride, Alexandria. Kit and Aidian had had a solid marriage for two hundred years, and hadn't but one child.  
  
"*Three* siblings?" Sarah shook her head. "Jeez."  
  
The Goblin King started to say something, then hesitated. No secrets, he reminded himself. "I used to have three brothers, but one of them . . . disappeared."  
  
Daniel had always been the "black sheep" of the family, to coin a phrase. Never had he accepted that just because Jareth had been born a mere four minutes before him that Jareth would be the one to get the throne. It must have ate at him, consumed him--the jealousy, the hatred--until one day, he simply vanished. No theatrics, no drama--just gone.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sarah murmured, doing the curious thing that Humans always seem to do when they see another suffer--apologize. She reached across the table to grip his hand. "What do you think happened to him?"  
  
He shrugged, obviously not liking to talk about it. "The most probable possibility is that he went to live in the Third Realm. More wine?"  
  
Don't press it, Sarah told herself. Leaning back, she shook her head, already feeling pleasantly warm. It wouldn't do to get drunk around a sensual Goblin King. Especially one that was currently glowering at his plate, wallowing in memories. What could she do to cheer him up? A teasing smile that Jareth remembered so well curved her lips.  
  
"Have you met Tessika yet?" she asked.  
  
"I was waiting for you to say that," he replied, an answering smile blooming across his face.  
  
A second later, they were grinning at each other from across her bedroom.  
  
"Slick, Jareth."  
  
A breezy shrug lifted his shoulders, then he smirked. "It was, wasn't it?"  
  
"I just hope that she's in here. We wouldn't want you to tire yourself out."  
  
An eyebrow lifted. "You do not know where she is?"  
  
"Nope. She seems to come and go when she wants."  
  
"Why don't you try that door?" He was pointed to the one she had yet to use.  
  
Her heart stuttered when she pushed the door open. Inside lay the room of her childhood. Everything that had mattered to her, given her dreams, and comforted her, was inside. Everything. From the numerous posters to the shelves of stuffed animals to the vanity. After she had gone to college, Robert and Karen packed up all of the stuff she left behind and gave it to Goodwill. There had been sparks when Sarah found out-she viewed the act as though they were erasing her from their lives, and was afraid she would never see the things of her childhood again. Yet, here it all was, down to the very last book. A few of the animals, the music box, and some crystals lay scattered on the floor. In the quilted bed lay Tessika, her dark hair contrasting beautifully with the snowy whiteness of the pillow. Her chest rose slowly; she was asleep.  
  
"This pleases you?" His breath was hot against her ear.  
  
This time, Sarah did not flinch away. A tear slipped down her cheek as she turned into his arms. "Thank you."  
  
He drew her out of the room. "Come. We will not wake her. I've been watching her since she was born--speaking to her can wait another day."  
  
"Why are you doing all this for me?" Sarah asked, shutting the door. "Why are you being so generous?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" He walked away from her, toward the window.  
  
"I'm sure you've got better things to do then please some mortal." Her finger idly followed the line of a chest at the foot of the bed.  
  
Moonlight washed his face, jaw clenched and eyes hard, and turned his fine hair silver. The time had come. "I won't lie to you, Sarah. You are not 'some mortal' to me."  
  
She stood, patiently studying him, much the way she had studied him in the dining room. Waiting.  
  
He turned. "Do you remember what I said to you before you defeated me?"  
  
Her head tilted back as she thought, then shook negatively. He said a *lot* of things, and I couldn't remember that damn line.  
  
"Love me, fear me. Do as I say and I will be your slave."  
  
A shudder ripped through her; yes, now she remembered.  
  
The air seemed to thicken as he walked back toward her. "You were too young and distracted then to really comprehend what I was saying, what I was offering. Now you are not." Now he studied her. "We have feelings for each other, do we not?"  
  
She frowned. Do I? Can you have feelings for someone you consider your enemy?  
  
Suddenly, the distance between them was closed. She couldn't seem to sort her thoughts with him so near, his comforting scent surrounding her.  
  
His gloved hands gently massaged her tingling arms. "Perhaps this is another chance for us."  
  
"There is no 'us'," she muttered, pulling away, head down. Memories five years old clouded her brain. "Not when you use and manipulate me every chance you get."  
  
"When did I do any of those things?" he asked, a little taken back by her change in mood.  
  
"Forgetting that little adventure you put me through when I was fifteen," she spat at him, "how about when you screwed me, yelled at me, and left. Left me pregnant."  
  
"I was not the one that was using people then," he said pointedly. "*You* called me, *you* seduced me, *you* ordered me out of your life. I was trying to tell you of my feelings."  
  
"You were the one that jumped out of bed the second you were finished!"  
  
"Merely because you were like ice."  
  
"I was angry because I felt like you were using me!" she yelled.  
  
"I thought you were using *me*!"  
  
Silence. Equal expressions of realization spread across their faces.  
  
"Doesn't that say something of my feelings for you?" Jareth whispered in Sarah's memory. Right before I pulled him onto the cheap college dormitory bed. And he was so angry with me afterward. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would get angry with the girl he just used. More like the kind of guy that would get angry if a girl used him. *Did* I use him?  
  
Jareth was recalling the incident as well. At the time, she hadn't seemed like she wanted him to go. People that use people don't normally want them to stick around. She came to me for comfort and I made her life worse.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sarah began, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"I apologize," Jareth said, at the same time.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Maybe I did use you--" Sarah tried again.  
  
"I see now that you didn't use me--" Jareth also tried, at the same time.  
  
This time, they laughed, a little hysterically.  
  
"You first," she told him, as if relinquishing power.  
  
And so they explained to each other precisely how they each viewed the incident and how they thought the other viewed it. They talked, like they should have in the first place (but no one ever listens to me). Needless to say, both felt they were going to explode with relief; things they had thought about each other turned about to be untrue. It did leave a lot to think about.  
  
Afterward, Jareth pulled a reeling Sarah into his arms. "Let's forgive each other, and forget the past. What's done is done. Now is what is important. Tomorrow I'll take you and Tessika through my kingdom." He pulled back and grasped her chin, tilting it up so her eyes met his. "Think about what I said, about second chances."  
  
His eyes, intense, slid down to her lips. She trembled as he leaned closer, wanting so badly but frightened about what it might bring. Their mouths were a breath away when he disappeared.  
  
"Good night," his disembodied voice murmured, barely keeping his self- satisfied laughter in check.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and looked around. "Ugh! Bastard!" she cried, throwing a pillow across the room. Talk about leaving a girl hanging.  
  
But she couldn't keep a smile off her face.  
  
Her heart had never felt lighter. She doubted her feet touched the ground as she danced across to the mirror. The reflection in the mirror couldn't be the same Sarah that just a day before felt as if the world was crushing her, or even the same Sarah that had stared back haggardly, not two hours before. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks had color, and her skin seemed to glow. Another memory, triggered by the night's revelations, suddenly appeared.  
  
"But what no one knew," Sarah told her reflection, "was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl." A pause followed, her eyes slowly lighting with knowledge. "And he had given her certain powers." 


	7. Attack

A hundred thanks for each review. (  
  
~*~*~  
  
A bloodcurdling roar filled the darkness. Something hit one of the walls of the chamber, shattering irreparably. Glass rained down.  
  
The Dark Lord was not happy.  
  
"How?" the Dark Lord screamed. His voice fed upon its echoes, traveling throughout his underground caves. It soon sounded like the wail of an inhuman demon.  
  
He threw another plate across the room, smashing it against a wall. His imps and orgs cringed and shrieked.  
  
"How did this happen!? How could they have known?" He toppled his throne in anger. "I was so careful!"  
  
A Goblin, the Dark Lord's spy, cowered.  
  
"What good are you now?" he demanded of the immobile Dark Seeing Opal. "You're nothing! None of you are! Get out! NOW!"  
  
It seemed that none of his army of misfits could obey fast enough, tripping, shoving, and battering their way out of the crude door.  
  
The Goblin turned with them, but a dry hand snagged onto its collar.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" the Dark Lord ground, his sour breath blasting the Goblin.  
  
"Nowheres, sir." It swallowed audibly.  
  
"I've been foolish." He released his hold and paced away. "Yes. I believed that she was here because of Jareth. Jareth wanted her nearby--or perhaps she wished herself here. It does not matter now. What does is that now the Overlords know of my plan. Jareth must've known all along. We must act quickly, or our chance will pass." He stopped pacing and looked at the Goblin. "I want to know everything. You hear me? Everything. Whenever she steps outside the castle. Whenever she is alone. If she is planning to travel." He paused. "And what of that little Human? Wasn't she holding a little girl at some point or another?"  
  
"I--uh--"  
  
"I wasn't asking you, idiot. You'll know if I ask you something. You just run along, and you find out all you can. Be my eyes and ears."  
  
After the terrified Goblin fled, the Dark Lord flittered a swirl of magic through the room, making it right. The throne was uprighted, the fragments of plates dissolved.  
  
He caressed the Dark Seeing Opal, his eyes glinting wickedly.  
  
"I'll still watch you, Jareth. And when you make some fatal mistake that puts Sarah into my hands, you'll wish you were never king."  
  
~  
  
Something had been bugging Sarah from the moment she woke up. It was like a gnat buzzing around her head, not giving her a moment's peace. The bad thing was, she didn't have a clue as to what that something was; almost knowing, but not--it can be very irritating as it tickles the back of your mind, like a feather. That was how she felt.  
  
She tried to push it out of her head, but it wouldn't go all the way, and it sure didn't go quietly. "But I'm important!" it seemed to be yelling at her.  
  
Intent on having a good day, she promised herself to not let it bother her. She dallied in her bath, allowing the steam and hot water to their jobs. Afterwards, she slapped on some sweet-scented cream that she had found by the large black marble tub. For some reason, it made her feel unspeakably, almost ridiculously female.  
  
When she finally emerged from the bathroom, glowing, moist, and more relaxed, she was surprised to discover Jareth sitting in her chair, a giggling Tessika in his lap. They looked up at her, both at the same time, with equal expressions of mirth on their faces. Sarah nearly gasped at the resemblance between the two: same eyebrows, same eyes, same nose, same chin.  
  
How could I have been so blind? And right on the heels of that: They look so perfect. She could be happy here. God, when am I going to tell her about him?  
  
"This man's funny, Mommy," Tessika was saying.  
  
Sarah gave her a distracted smile. "Yeah, he's pretty funny-looking, isn't he?"  
  
Jareth shot her a mock glare.  
  
"And he can do the neatest things, too!" In her excitement, the girl jumped off Jareth's lap and ran to Sarah. "Show Mommy how you make butterflies," she demanded.  
  
"I see you have your mother's sense of authority," he said wryly, the eyebrow lifting.  
  
"Her father's," Sarah whispered, her hand on Tessika's head.  
  
Jareth looked at her suddenly, then snapped his fingers. "Jolie."  
  
It was then that Sarah noticed two Goblins standing side by side by the door, one being her servant.  
  
Jolie scurried up. "Aye, sir?"  
  
"Go and bathe Tessika. Get her ready for today." Jareth's eyes never left Sarah's. "Anything special you want her dressed in?"  
  
"Yellow." Sarah's voice seem to be be coming from worlds away. His eyes, so intense, so magnetic, filled her vision. "She looks pretty in yellow."  
  
"Aye, my lady." Jolie led the girl away; Tessika, already used to and fond of the Goblin, went willingly enough.  
  
"Nobbik, you're dismissed." Jareth's voice was like a whip crack.  
  
The other Goblin scurried out of the room, eager to obey. So eager, in fact, that he smacked his head a good one on the doorjamb on the way out.  
  
Sarah burst into merry laughter. The Fae merely smiled and cocked his head to the side quizzically.  
  
"Something wrong, Sarah?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You looked a little pale." He stood slowly up.  
  
"I just realized how perfect it would be for me to stay here."  
  
A frown marred his face. "And that bothers you?"  
  
"No." She shook her head and smiled. "Surprisingly."  
  
A look of intensity passed over his face. Before Sarah could blink, he had closed the space between them. She swallowed and held the top of her robe.  
  
"I have a complaint hearing to preside over this morning," he murmured, gently touching her white hands. "But I do have a few minutes to spare before I have to leave."  
  
"Jareth, not here. Not now." She took a step back.  
  
He stepped closer. "Then when?"  
  
She backed into the wall, not saying anything.  
  
"You have thought about what I said?"  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"And what did you conclude?" He was obviously enjoying her discomfort as he leaned closer. "Mm. You smell like a flower garden."  
  
Why is he still intimidating me? I'm not young anymore. She lifted her chin. I'm a woman, and he has feelings for me. He said so. I have power over him. I can manipulate him just as easily.  
  
It was Jareth who stumbled back when Sarah advanced.  
  
"You'll see," she purred, letting her hands relax.  
  
"Just remember that it is you who is holding us back," he said, a bit uncertainly.  
  
"I will. I just hope that you know how to show a lady a good time." Abruptly she turned, headed toward her bed.  
  
He followed her form appreciatively. "Sarah?"  
  
Mischievous eyes sparkled over her shoulder. "Yeah?"  
  
"You're the devil." He breathed a shaky sigh.  
  
"Anything special you want me to wear?" God, it was great making him squirm.  
  
He vanished, only to appear with his lips less then an inch from hers. "Something green." And he disappeared again.  
  
"Dammit!" Sarah flopped back on the bed, a patch of sunlight spotlighting her. Why is he always doing that?  
  
She had to admit that she'd enjoyed when the scales had tipped, giving the power to her. So he won that battle. This was going to be a fun day.  
  
~  
  
Just to piss him off, Sarah wore a summery pink-and-white checked dress; it ended just past her knees. A ball of excitement twisted in her stomach. She didn't know what she was so excited about, but she had an idea. Perhaps it was the prospect of seeing the setting of her childhood fantasies and perhaps old friends again was making her fidgety; or maybe the idea of spending all day with Jareth, and seeing Tessie and him interact, was the real reason. Either way, she was nervous as hell, and was passing it on to Tessika. As a result, the girl was edgy and rather cranky.  
  
"Tessika, *stop*!" Sarah commanded, exasperated, as the girl knocked over the table by the fireplace for the fourth time in the last five minutes. "Just come sit by me. Quit running around."  
  
Tessika stopped at Sarah's firm, irritated voice. Very rarely was she yelled at, and now her lip trembled.  
  
A wave of guilt, as usual, hit Sarah, and she groaned. "Oh, come here, honey. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm bored, Mommy," Tessika said, pouting. She walked willingly into her mother's outstretched arms.  
  
"I know, sweetie." She laid her head on top of Tessika's, their dark hair mingling. "Why don't you go play with your toys?"  
  
"I don't wanna." The whining tone in the child's voice signaled an oncoming tantrum. Sarah knew that she had to find something to distract her before Tessika exploded, possibly in front of Jareth.  
  
A sudden, but gentle breeze ruffled the curtains of the window. Tilting her head to the side, Sarah frowned. Did she just hear some music? Another breeze blew into the room, and this time there was no mistake; a gentle, lilting tune, riding the wind, reached Sarah's ears. It was a sweet melody-the ache of it tugged on her heart. The draw of it was undeniable. Suddenly, she found that she *had* to discover where that music was coming from, *who* was playing it.  
  
"If Jareth comes by, tell him I took Tessika outside for a while," Sarah told Jolie, standing up, holding Tessika's small hand.  
  
"Yes'm." The Goblin stood to attention at the side of the room. "Do yer knows how to gets outside?"  
  
"I'll figure it out." She felt impatient, that she had to rush before the musician stopped playing. "You do want to go outside, don't you, Tessie?"  
  
The girl nodded; her head was tilted, ever so much like Sarah's, as if she were listening to something. Oddly enough, she seemed to know her way pretty well to a door that led outside the castle. Sarah was mildly surprised as Tessika led her around one corner, then another, then through an ebony door. Sunlight, warm and welcome, spread across her body as they pushed open the door. She leaned her head back, willing her body to relax and enjoy the sensation.  
  
"How did you know how to get here?" Sarah asked, looked around. They were in a garden of sorts, fenced in by a tall brick wall; she couldn't remember seeing a garden before, but surely a garden wasn't unusual for a castle?  
  
Tessie's hand left hers as the girl ran, frolicking, enjoying the sun as much as Sarah was. "Kitty takes me here to play."  
  
"Kitty? You mean Jareth's sister?"  
  
Confused, Tessika stopped and looked at her mother. "Jareth?"  
  
"The man that was making butterflies." Your father.  
  
"Oh, *him*! I guess they're brother and sister--they look like it."  
  
Christ, even a five-year-old can see the obvious things that I overlook, Sarah thought. The breeze whispered by, playing with the dark locks of Sarah's hair; there was the music, teasingly soft. But not so far away now.  
  
Mindful of Tessika, Sarah followed the music. Her feet seemed to move of their own accord. She let them, entranced by the aching notes. Rounding a corner of the castle, she caught her breath as the breeze whipped around her, the music suddenly louder.  
  
And there was the musician.  
  
At first, she thought it was Jareth sitting up on the garden wall, leaning on the castle. But Jareth was slimmer, and had blue eyes. This man, clearly a Fae, lowered the delicate silver pipe he had been playing and smiled. His eyes, one gray, one a vivacious green, sparkled as the sunlight played with his dark blond hair. He was dressed entirely in shades of pale green and deep gray.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello." She folded her hands and looked up at him expectantly.  
  
He tilted his head, so much like Jareth. "You do not fear me?"  
  
"I don't think I could ever 'fear' a brother of Jareth's."  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
She laughed at his mock dismayed frown. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. But don't worry, it isn't *so* bad."  
  
Hopping lithely off the wall, he laughed a little with her. "I'm Antony." The flute disappeared with a whirl of his hand.  
  
"I guessed as much. I'm Sarah."  
  
"I know," he replied. Tilted his head again to the side, this time in curiosity. "So you're the mortal that beat his unbeatable Labyrinth, broke his unbreakable heart, and mothered his child."  
  
She sighed. "Yes again. One more and you get a prize."  
  
"A kiss, perhaps?" Antony asked, grinning wickedly. The question was posed both to charm the lovely Human and quirk the Goblin King standing behind her, holding the hand of a child.  
  
"Are all you Faes so seductive, or just the ones related to Jareth?"  
  
"I'm sure you will find out. I hear that Aidian and Kit are hosting a Masquerade for you." He sidled closer. "Perhaps you'll need a date?"  
  
"Perhaps you need a cold shower," a voice from behind Sarah spoke.  
  
"Perhaps I do," Antony said agreeably.  
  
"Oh, there you are," Sarah said, turning.  
  
"No, Sarah, there *you* are. I have been looking for you." Jareth crossed his arms. Tessie clung to her father's legs, staring untrustingly at Antony; she was never one for strangers.  
  
"I got tired of waiting." Sarah mimicked his movements.  
  
"Yes, and I was held up."  
  
Jareth had been sitting on his throne, listening to and solving the many complaints of his subjects, when a small group of terrified Goblins came bustling in. They had run all the way from the west, and were now panting and babbling. Apparently, whatever they had to tell him was important. He told them to wait, and went to cancel his plans with Sarah.  
  
For a moment, he hesitated telling her for what he had sought her out for. After all, she looked so feminine and pretty, green dress or not, and he had been looking forward to a day getting to know both her and his daughter. But you're the King, he told himself. And you do have the rest of your life to get to know them. The matter demanded his attention now and would not wait.  
  
"What is it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to cancel our plans for today."  
  
"Oh." Her shoulders fell a little.  
  
"There is this certain . . . matter that requires my immediate attention. I really am sorry. A day with you and Tessika--" He stopped and shook his head. "I apologize."  
  
"It's okay. We'll just explore the castle or something, right, Tessie?"  
  
"Okay." But even optimistic Tessika looked put out at the prospect of another day cooped up in the castle.  
  
Antony stepped in. "I can take them to explore the Underground, Jareth."  
  
Jareth laughed. "You don't have the slightest idea how to find your way through the Labyrinth."  
  
"I didn't say the 'Labyrinth', did I, brother?" He was a little flushed. "Besides, if we want to talk about embarrassing incidences involving the Labyrinth, we could always bring up the time when--"  
  
"Yes, Antony, why don't you take them for a little tour?" Jareth interrupted. "Show them the Crystal Lake."  
  
"I want to see my friends," Sarah said.  
  
"I don't know. Antony here doesn't have much tolerance to the Bog of Eternal Stench."  
  
"Yes, but you can't find the Cliffs of Infinity for the life of you!"  
  
"Did you know that Antony has an overwhelming fear of Fieries?"  
  
"Jareth doesn't have the psychic ability of an apple!"  
  
Seeing that this could go on awhile, Sarah gave Jareth a little push. "Go on, then. We'll be back in time for dinner."  
  
Jareth glowered a little, but nodded. "Take care of them." He disappeared.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Jesus. You two are worse then my brother and I were."  
  
~  
  
Jareth appeared in his throne room, adding an explosion of light and glitter to accompany his entrance. When around his subjects, he always went the extra mile to provoke fear. It worked. The small group of Goblins gathered there cowered together in a small nest in the center of the room.  
  
"This had better be good," he told them, striding to his throne.  
  
One particularly round, short Goblin nodded eagerly. "Yes, your Majesty, it's good--"  
  
"Then start. I don't have all the time of day." After settling himself into a comfortable position, he looked expectantly at them.  
  
The group fought among itself for a moment, trying to pick someone that would tell their story. Finally, that same round Goblin was shoved forward, knees wobbling.  
  
Jareth raised his eyebrows, almost in an encouraging manner.  
  
"I'm Pople," the Goblin offered.  
  
"Hello, Polo. Begin your story."  
  
"Ah--ya sees--er--"  
  
"You were at your home," Jareth offered helpfully.  
  
"Aye, your majesty." Once again, Pople nodded. "We were's all at our homes, and it was dark out. The air had a funny feel to it's, all uneasy, ya sees. I's was in bed, and all's of a sudden, I hear's some shrieking, so's I look's out the window, and I see's all these dark shapes on horseback and foot."  
  
"What species were they? Trolls? Mermen?"  
  
Pople hesitated. "Uh, aye an' no, your majesty."  
  
"Care to elaborate that?"  
  
"They's were from all walks o' life!" he exclaimed. His friends nodded their agreement. "They's were Trolls an' Goblins an' Elves an' Fairies--"  
  
"I get the point."  
  
"Only there weren't's no Humans."  
  
"I guessed as much." Humans were rarely found outside of their Third Realm, and Jareth knew he would have felt them.  
  
"And they's was all . . . funny-looking."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Pople shrugged a little. "They's was dressed all dark, but was all pale on's the skin."  
  
Another Goblin stepped up. "And they's had scars, or funny ears. Stuff like's that."  
  
"Misfits, I take it?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
Shifting on his throne, Jareth was surprised to find that he was unsettled. Misfits from all species overrunning the landscape and driving innocent Goblins from their homes? *His* subjects? The Goblin Kingdom shared the Fourth Realm with the Elves. Why didn't this shadowy horde attack them? He shook his head and formed a crystal.  
  
"You did the right thing," he said, tossing the crystal at Pople. By the time Pople caught it, it had morphed into a golden badge. "Stay here, in my city, at some inn. Show that crest, and you will not get charged. I may need to question you again."  
  
"Thank yer, majesty." The Goblins tripped over each other trying to get out the door.  
  
Jareth leaned back in his throne and covered his face, suddenly feeling very old and tired. It was times like these when he regretted accepting the throne. First Sarah in danger, now this. Perhaps the two were connected. He sighed. The situation needed to be checked out, but he didn't want to leave Sarah here. Nor would it do to bring her with him, right possibly into the thick of things. Damn. Another chest-heaving sigh. I suppose I could leave her and Tessika with Father and Mother, or even William and Alexandra. However, leaving them with people they do not know will not help me get on their good side. Kit and Aidian would be the safest bet. If only it were closer.  
  
The Shapeshifter Kingdom was three Realms over. Transporting would tire Sarah and Tessika out terribly, and to take "the long way," as he called it, would take weeks.  
  
But suppose that since the Masquerade is approaching, I could just leave them in their care for a few days? If the situation requires extra attention, Sarah will have to attempt the ball on her own, but she will be safe. She won't like it, but she will understand. Ideally.  
  
Having organized the details for such a trip, he decided to tell her over dinner tonight.  
  
His conscience reared up-it was going to be horrible for her without him there. Before he could squash it back down, it reminded him of the one last secret that he was hiding.  
  
Yes, when was he going to tell her of the heart-wrenching decision she must make?  
  
That would be the hardest thing of all. 


	8. Meet the Family

~*I truly believe that LabyFic fans are the best group-definitely the most supportive. They are in a league of their own. Once again, a thousand thanks to my readers, the best of the bunch.*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sarah was afraid that the day would turn out dull without Jareth, but once Tessika got over her initial distrust of Antony, the trio had a splendid time. She was overjoyed to see her old friends, almost as much as they were to see her. Ludo nearly crushed her in a bone-grinding embrace, Sir Didymus made her laugh when he fell off Ambrosias in his mingled shock and joy when he saw her, and Hoggle, more then a little wary of Antony, tried to offer her one of his baubles as a "Welcome Home" gift. All three were tickled by Tessika; they found the idea of Sarah as a mother odd, but took to the "little miss," to quote Hoggle, quickly--much as they had took to Sarah. Antony even took them to the Dark Forest. The Fieries remembered Sarah, were still wild about being wild, and still wanted to take off people's heads; now they had two "little ladies" to play with. Before the crazy creatures got too rowdy, Antony whisked Sarah and Tessika away.  
  
To see the places she remembered up close and in vivid detail made Sarah happier then she could've possibly imagined. The Bog of Eternal Stench was still as horribly disgusting as before, and the bridge that had given out beneath her feet before had been replaced by a much sturdier, covered bridge. The oubliettes were still as dank and dark as ever, if not more so. The wall surrounding the Labyrinth was no longer overrun by the vicious little fairies; Hoggle and his helpers finally had them down to a bearable level. The Labyrinth itself was much cleaner, even if it seemed to pose a bigger threat and even more danger then before. Sarah noticed that just inside the wall, the dead branches were gone, replaced with sharp little rocks littered with pieces of glass. The Labyrinth was always changing.  
  
And the sights that Antony showed them were beyond Sarah's wildest dreams. The Crystal Lake that Jareth spoke of was the single most breathtaking sight that Sarah had ever laid eyes on, even more so then the twisting paths of the Labyrinth. It stretched in either direction for what seemed like miles, surrounded by beige cliffs whose rocky faces went straight down to the ground. From these cliffs plummeted a multitude of waterfalls to the huge, perfectly oval lake below. The mists, a product of the waterfalls, in turn created a single continuous rainbow. It was the largest, clearest, most beautiful rainbow in all the Realms. The water glistened a perfect aquamarine blue in the sunlight. Surrounding the Lake were lush, tall trees. What seemed like thousands of flowers carpeted the ground. All was large, vivid, and colorful, fed upon the magic of the Lake.  
  
Sarah would've liked to dwell longer in this magical place, a few miles outside of the Labyrinth--perhaps dip her toes into the cool water, or wander in the shade of the trees--but Tessika was by then hungry (despite the large luncheon Antony had created for them) and tired. As the adventurous trio arrived at the gates of the castle, they were surprised to see two carriages stopped in front of the steps. One seemed to be made completely of pearl; it glowed mellowly as its two ebony horses pawed the ground. The other appeared to be have been built of normal wood, and painted so that a thousand silver stars sparkled off of a deep purple background; in place of wheelcovers, it had starbursts.  
  
Antony groaned and shifted a sleeping Tessika in his arms. "Great."  
  
"What? Who owns these?"  
  
"Do you see that crest?" he asked, pointing to the pearl carriage.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is my father's crest. And there is only one woman I can think of frivolous enough to want a carriage like the other one."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Alex. My other brother's wife."  
  
"So they finally got here." Sarah couldn't help but smile; she was looking forward to seeing Jareth's family.  
  
"*Finally*?" Antony turned to stare at her. "Have you seen my family together?"  
  
"Well, no, not all at the same time--"  
  
"I thank the gods that Kit left with Aidian. Otherwise, we would inevitably tear the castle apart."  
  
Sarah sighed. Odds were that he was exaggerating like there was no tomorrow. "Come on. I'm hungry, and Jareth's probably waiting."  
  
"If Jareth isn't an owl by now," she heard Antony mutter, but he followed her up the stairs. "I think you and Tessie better eat in your room tonight."  
  
~  
  
"There's you are!" Jolie exclaimed when Sarah walked into her room, carrying Tessika. "The master and his guests are's already in's the dining hall. They's are waitin' for ya's."  
  
"Well, they can wait five more minutes, can't they?" Sarah deposited her daughter on her bed off the main bedroom. "Put her in a nightgown, will you?"  
  
"Aye, my lady. I's laid out a dress for's ya. Go's and put it on."  
  
Sarah found the green concoction lying on her bed. "Jolie?"  
  
"Yes'm?"  
  
With raised eyebrows, she pointed to the low neckline.  
  
Jolie shrugged, and turned away, toward the vanity. "His majesty wanted yer's to wear it."  
  
"Hmm." Tapping a finger on her lips, Sarah opened her closet and began to dig through it. "If *his majesty* wants me to wear green, I'll wear it. Wouldn't want to piss him off."  
  
~  
  
"I understand your reluctance," Jareth said, "but if we don't act now, then we may lose the advantage of surprise."  
  
"Act against what? The advantage against what?" William asked. "You do not even have an idea as to what exactly is going on!"  
  
"Exactly, brother. That is what I must go and find out."  
  
"And abandon the single most important being alone in the Shapeshifter kingdom?"  
  
"She will not be alone. All four of you will be in attendance, I assume, with Kit and Aidian."  
  
"Have you not been sleeping?" This came from Victoria, sitting on Jareth's left. She placed a cool hand against his cheek, and her eyes briefly glowed. "Your pallor is pale."  
  
"Not now, Mother," he said, pushing her hand away, barely keeping his annoyance in check.  
  
William leaned back in his seat. "So if indeed there is someone in the West that must be acted against, and you happen require my aid--"  
  
"Would I have it?"  
  
"I do not know." He looked at his wife. "It is not my place to offer help, military or no. What do you think, Alex?"  
  
The petite, auburn-haired Fae folded her hands across her stomach. She was just beginning to show the earlier stages of pregnancy. "I trust in your judgement, Jareth, and I fully believe that you would not ask for allies unless you truly believed you needed them. If something as bad as what you are hinting at is indeed hiding in the shadows of the Underground, then you will have the Fairy Kingdom on your side."  
  
Jareth let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and smiled. "Thank you. And while we are on the subject of aid, perhaps the four of you will escort Sarah to the Shapeshifter Kingdom? I will feel better knowing she is safe."  
  
"Of course," William said. "That is a given, brother."  
  
"I believe you are doing the right thing," Liam said to Jareth. "Perhaps this horde and the near-attack against the Human is related?"  
  
"That thought has crossed my mind," he admitted. "And that 'Human' is named Sarah, Father."  
  
"Sarah, then." Liam frowned. "I don't like the risk you are taking, however. You are taking a small squadron with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It is too dangerous for just a squadron. Take several. You might be killed."  
  
"I can't see how," Jareth said, but he leaned forward, abruptly serious. "But if you feel my death, promise that you will take care of Sarah and Tessika. Send an army."  
  
"I vow to do both."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I just hope that you know what you are risking, Jareth. Your kingdom, possibly, and most certainly the fate of the Realms."  
  
"I know. Please keep her and my daughter safe."  
  
"Speaking of which, when do I get to meet my grandchild?" Victoria asked, skillfully changing the subject to one less dark.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"That is easy for you to speak. Do you know how long I have been waiting for grandchildren?"  
  
"Mother--"  
  
"*Centuries*, Jareth." She leaned forward, and the blonde hair that Jareth had inherited from her fell off her shoulder. "Oh, you do look tired, darling."  
  
"I am fine." Why must she always be like this?  
  
"All this worry is bearing down on you."  
  
"It is not."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, it isn't.'  
  
"Well, what is then?"  
  
The door opened, and in stepped Antony. On his arm was Sarah, armed with her prettiest smile.  
  
"Oh, I see," Victoria said quietly.  
  
~  
  
Jareth found he couldn't think clearly. The sight that Sarah made seemed to make his thoughts go haywire. A sample of those bouncing around in his head at the time: Good gods, what is she wearing? Since when does she wear make-up? Why the hell is Antony escorting her? The bastard. Well, in the very least, she wore green.  
  
Yes, indeed, the gown Sarah wore was green, but to say it was a gown was an understatement. It was made completely of emerald satin, and undecorated; the cut of it was meant to be its biggest accessory. The neckline was square, and fell so low that Jareth was sure that if it were any lower, she would fall out. The creamy swells of skin that rose out only served to remind him yet again that she was a woman--a force to be reckoned with. The sleeves of the dress were tight, and ended in deep points past her wrists. The bodice of the gown was equally tight. The skirt of the gown snugly followed the line of her hips, then flared out into a large, flowing train. The middle of the skirt was cut, high above her knees, resulting in a show-it-all slit. Golden low-heeled shoes covered her feet, a wide golden chain with an emerald circled her neck, and a green satin belt with a golden square was cinched at her slender waist. And as if that dress weren't enough, she wore smoky eyeshadow on her lids, complete with mascara and eyeliner, and dark lipstick on her full lips. The front parts of her hair were pulled back into an emerald clip at the crown of her head.  
  
She looks like a queen, Victoria thought.  
  
"Hi," Sarah said, her voice sounding light and sweet.  
  
There was a dumbfounded silence, caused by this lovely creature, and then they all stood and began talking at once. Alexandra was joyed to meet her; Liam thought she was a "tiny little thing"; Jareth wanted to know how her day went; Victoria wanted to know when she could meet her granddaughter; and William inquired if she had any Fae blood in her.  
  
Sarah laughed as Antony quieted them down. "I'm Sarah Williams. Yes, it's very nice to meet you, too. All the women in my family are small. I had a wonderful day--Antony was a great tour guide. You can meet Tessika as soon as she wakes up. And no, I don't have any Fae in me."  
  
The hall was dead quiet for another moment, then everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"What a charming Human!" Victoria said, elbowing Jareth inconspicuously, who had been eyeing the slim, lovely legs that slit displayed.  
  
He jumped, and hurried over to stand by Sarah. "Meet my family. I regret to say that yes, I am related to this bunch, like it or not. This is Dowager Duke and Duchess of the Goblin Kingdom, Liam and Victoria. My parents." He indicated a huge, gray-bearded man with piercing black eyes and a slim woman that was the splitting image of both Kit and Jareth. "The Prince and Princess of the Fairy Kingdom, my brother William and his wife, Alexandra." William was larger, like his father, and Alexandra had the loveliest violet eyes Sarah had ever seen. "And, unfortunately, you know my rascal brother."  
  
"Rascal, indeed," Antony said. "I recall when a young scoundrel named Jareth had a habit of breaking things and blaming it on innocent governesses."  
  
William snickered. "You should talk. Perhaps you have forgotten the time when you thought you discovered how to fly and ended up breaking both your arm and Mother's prized rosebushes."  
  
"No, it was my favorite baby peach tree," Victoria said, shaking her head.  
  
"No." Jareth pulled out a chair for Sarah. "Kit was the culprit of the peach tree incident. She was practicing transporting and ended up sitting on top of it."  
  
"I remember the time you tried my form of magic," Liam said. "You didn't seem to understand that everyone's abilities differ. You set the whole east wing of the castle on fire." He turned to Sarah. "After that, he settled down and concentrated on crystals."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The family went on reminiscing, with Sarah listening and laughing, and, when asked, told a few stories of her own. Her tongue was loosened with wine. "So then he says, 'Let's see how you deal with this little slice' and makes these cleaner things with a crystal."  
  
"Jareth!" Alexandra exclaimed with horror. "You sicced the cleaners on her?"  
  
"Do we really have to go over this?" Jareth asked, his face buried in a gloved hand.  
  
~  
  
About an hour (and seven glasses of wine) later, the family said their good- nights and retired to the rooms Jareth had given them for the night. Jareth found himself escorting Sarah back to her room. He knew she wasn't in much of a condition to hear and understand what he had to tell her, but it had to be tonight. Both of them were leaving tomorrow, with different destinations and purposes.  
  
"Did Tessika get something to eat?" Sarah asked, throwing herself on her back onto her bed.  
  
"Yes. I made sure Jolie had a tray ready for her when she awoke."  
  
"I am *stuffed*!" She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "You better be careful, or you're going to plump me up."  
  
He perched a hip on the chest at the end of her bed, eyeing her. Now is as good a time as any. "Sarah, listen--"  
  
"No, you listen!" she exclaimed, sitting up quickly; a wince as the world took a quick, lazy spin. "I wore this dress for you, and you haven't even said anything! 'Wear green' he says, and then nothin'."  
  
Swallowing hard, he eyed the way the slit fell on either side of her long legs-a beautiful showcase. "You look lovely. I must tell you something."  
  
The satin whispered as she slowly turned her body, sitting on her legs. "Okay. Shoot," she said, reaching up and taking the clip from her hair. The dark locks tumbled as she shook her head.  
  
Is she playing games? Jareth wondered. His question was answered when she slid closer to him, a seductive smile on her lips.  
  
"You have something to tell me?" she asked, her hand caressing his thigh. Her sweet scent invaded his senses.  
  
He leaped up and paced away. "Yes. My family isn't here just to visit--" The rasp of a zipper stopped his voice just as effectively as a slap would've. He turned to see her climbing gracefully off the bed, the emerald satin pooling at her feet. Shamelessly, she stood before him, clad only in a black lace corset. "Good gods, Sarah. What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Jareth?" Seeing that he wasn't going to advance, she walked toward him as saucily as she could, encircling his neck with her slim arms and leaning up. "I'm seducing you."  
  
"Stop playing games." Both his hands and jaw were clenched with effort.  
  
"Oh, I'm not playing games anymore." Soft lips planted kisses along the lean line of his neck.  
  
Shuddering, Jareth closed his eyes, her hair tickling his neck and face.  
  
"I'm declaring our games void," she was saying, pressing her mouth against his jaw, hands moving down his chest. "We both know that I would've won, anyway."  
  
"Dammit, Sarah!" Savagely jerked away, he grasped her wrists. "I am leaving tomorrow!"  
  
His tone cut through the wine-induced haze in her brain. She blinked. "What?"  
  
"That is what I was attempting to tell you," he said, in a gentler tone. "I have to leave, to see about a disturbance in the West. And you are leaving tomorrow as well. You and Tessika will travel to the Shapeshifter Kingdom in the First Realm. To make sure you are safe, my family will accompany and escort."  
  
"The First Realm?" she asked, confused.  
  
"The Masquerade," he reminded her.  
  
"Oh." Her eyes were clouded. "So you aren't coming with us?"  
  
"I wish I could, Sarah, but I can't. I must go."  
  
"So I have to go face all those people by myself."  
  
"No. All my family will be there for you. They understand how difficult it will be."  
  
Sarah frowned and bowed her head. She wished she could be angry with him, but the anger wasn't coming. Only confusion and fear.  
  
"I understand." Now she lifted her head, and her eyes were clear. "This . . . disturbance-is it related to me?"  
  
He hesitated, and turned their clasped hands so that hers were pressed against his heart. "It might be."  
  
"Is it dangerous?"  
  
"It might be."  
  
"Take me with you."  
  
"I can't. You're too precious." He released a hand and brushed strands of her hair away from her pale face. "I wish I could."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"An army has been attacking my subjects and overrunning the country."  
  
"Is the Dark Lord behind it?" The name made her shudder.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
Her lower lip trembled. "You'll come back, won't you?"  
  
"Yes." But his eyes told a different truth.  
  
"Jesus," Sarah murmured.  
  
"Promise me that you won't break any more hearts at that ball," he said, trying to make light of the desperate situation.  
  
"I promise," she said, leaning up on her toes. "And you promise that you won't break mine."  
  
Another hesitation. "All right."  
  
Their lips met, She kissed with all the ardor and passion she could muster. Electricity flew between them. Jareth was suddenly sure of what was going to happen.  
  
"No," he said, and tried to pull away; there were too many complications that might arise. But she pulled him back, pressing her body against his. He was suddenly aware of the curve and fullness of her.  
  
"Please," she whispered, once again pressing her lips against his warm skin. "I want you to remember who you're going to come home to."  
  
He swore softly under his breath. "Damn devil, that's what you are."  
  
"As long as you know it," she said, right before her lips took his. 


	9. Decisions

~*The song included in this chapter is "Heaven," by Yanou (mixed by DJ Sammy). Once again, thanks for the reviews.*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
This time it will be slow, Jareth promised himself. This time, I will take my time, and there will be love.  
  
The candles in the room lit up simultaneously. Sarah, his queen. So warm and inviting in the flames. Irresistible. His hands slid down the warmth of her body, pressing her closer, exploring her curves. Rediscovering old ones, finding new ones. Slowly. This was for her, for eleven years of regrets and wrongs. Not him. And she knew it.  
  
She lay back on the bed, giving him full access, taking what he gave and giving in return. What soft, smooth skin. Like silk. Or the smoothest cream. He pulled off the corset to better marvel. Her body was lovelier then he remembered, despite the child she had beared. Skimming his mouth over her smooth skin. Testing. His fingers touched each of the indentations of her ribs. His mouth tasted the decline when her ribs gave way for her stomach. Hearing her gasp, whimper, sigh, and purr. Loving the way she seemed to purr, way back in her throat. When she reached for him, he pushed her hands away. Soft straps stopped her when she tried to reach again. This was for her.  
  
Once again, he began to feast. Her body seemed on edge, like a live wire. It thrummed underneath his hands, body, and mouth.  
  
"Please . . ." she murmured, eyes sliding closed.  
  
"Soon."  
  
A gesture. His clothes disappeared. A moan was pulled out of her when he pressed against her. She pulled against the unyielding straps. He chuckled against her stomach.  
  
"So eager."  
  
"Take a hint."  
  
Anything else that she might've said was interrupted by a long moan when he began to taste her. Now she strained against the straps. Up. He pushed her up, up, up. Her body shook now, tense. Then exploded. She saw stars and touched the sky. Shaking and going limp. Sated-for now. When she came back to awareness, the straps were gone. Jareth was positioned over her. Her hands touched his face-such beautiful eyes-pulling it down for a kiss. Now her hands were sliding over his shoulders, down his back. Silk against his skin. Every touch seemed to tingle. He shuddered. She saw, and grinned, and pulled him down closer.  
  
"Now."  
  
"You better be ready for this." His control was nearly gone.  
  
"Always."  
  
He paused, and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Sarah."  
  
A lovely answering smile. "I love you."  
  
~  
  
Oh, thinking about our younger years. There was only you and me. We were young and wild and free. Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before. That's over now. We keep on coming back for more.  
  
Baby, you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. Finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. Loving is all that I need and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven.  
  
Oh, once in your life, you'll find someone who will turn your world around,  
  
pick you up when you're feeling down. Now nothing can change what you mean to me. There's a lot that I could say. Just hold me now 'cause our love will light the way.  
  
Baby, you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms. Finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. Loving is all that I need and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven.  
  
I've been waiting for so long for something to do right, love to come along. Now our dreams are coming true. Through the good times and the bad, I'll be standing up by you.  
  
Baby, you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms. Finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. Loving is all that I need and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven.  
  
Oh, we're in heaven.  
  
~  
  
Sarah watched the window like a hawk. When morning came, their time would be over. Their stolen night would end, and they would leave, possibly never see, or touch, each other again. Several times during the night one awoke the other with desperate kisses and hungry caresses. By the time faint light began to fill the room, she knew she was in trouble: she was in love.  
  
In love with this beautiful man that could make her laugh, cry, yell, and moan within the span of a mere five minutes. Jareth, King of the Goblins. Once a nemesis, now her lover-and a damn good one at that. She smiled and looked at the man she loved, the father of her daughter. The words she had spoke last night hadn't been a lie; however, the possessiveness, passion, and hurtful love she felt for him now wasn't even close to what she had named before. It was like comparing a train wreck to a stubbed toe.  
  
He was under her now, sleeping; she lay sprawled across the top of him.  
  
One eye opened. "You look satisfied."  
  
"I am." She sighed. "And I'm scared, too. When will you be back?"  
  
"I do not know. But the moment everything is safe, I will come for you at Kit's castle."  
  
"Don't you know when that is? A week? A month? When can I talk to you again?"  
  
"You can speak to me whenever you wish," he said, propping himself up on an elbow. "I may not have very good psychic abilities, but I have some. Just call with your mind. I will hear you when I open my mind."  
  
"But I won't be able to hear *you*."  
  
"No. A small complication."  
  
"To you, maybe," she muttered.  
  
He touched her cheek. "Just be sure to think loud, Sarah. We will be realms apart, and I will not always be listening."  
  
"I will," she said, leaning into his hand.  
  
They were silent for a moment, enjoying the closeness of each other.  
  
"I think I can see what you've been trying to show me all along now," she said softly.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I can be happy here." She paused, eyes glowing as she enjoyed the simplicity of her statement. "You know, I didn't realize it 'til now, but I had nothing back there."  
  
Jareth knew she was talking of the Aboveground--the Third Realm-and his silence urged her to continue.  
  
"Really. If someone had asked me a week ago, 'What do you have to keep you here?', I would've said, 'A steady job, a beautiful daughter, my own apartment, and my own car.' Now I've got a little perspective. What did I have back there? Nothing. An abusive boss at a job with low pay, a car that didn't work right, a shitty apartment in a bad neighborhood, no friends. No respect."  
  
"No one recognized the jewel in front of them."  
  
She chuckled, with a touch of bitterness. "Sure. I mean, I had Tessika there, yeah, but now she's here. And you're here." Snuggling closer now. "My life's here now, with you and Tessika." Jareth tensed, knowing now was the time; Sarah felt him. "What's wrong? Don't you want us here?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do," he said. "I want both of you here, but . . . " Say it. "It is not possible."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, mildly confused. "We're both here now."  
  
"Yes, but you cannot be here together for much longer."  
  
She sat up, holding the sheets to her breasts. Dread was twining into her stomach. "What do you mean?"  
  
Obviously not wanting to talk about it, he touched her shoulder. "Sarah . . ."  
  
"Well?" she prompted, pulling away.  
  
"Do you recall what I told you about the Realms and you?"  
  
"Yeah. I power them."  
  
"The reason why this works is because you never saw the other Realms. You received hints, stories, and dreams about them, but you never saw."  
  
"When I was fifteen-"  
  
"That never should have happened. You were nearly ruined. Now you *are* ruined-you have been here for far too long. Since it is now known who powers the Realms-you-it has become unsafe for you to live in the Aboveground, the only place suitable for the Human power to live. You are no longer fit. A new powerer needs to be named."  
  
"Tessika," she whispered, going pale. "Oh, my god."  
  
Jareth nodded, heart hurting. "In order for Tessika to work, she must return to the Third Realm . . . and we can never see her again."  
  
A wave of gray rushed into Sarah's vision, and her head rolled back on her shoulders. "I think I'm going to pass out."  
  
Alarmed, he slid his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice.  
  
My baby girl, she thought, tears replacing the misty gray. Never see her again? Never see her learn to ride that bike I got her? Her 16th birthday, her first date, her wedding--gone? God, I'd never get to see her grow out of children's size shoes!  
  
"I can't do that," she said angrily. "Find someone else to power."  
  
"That cannot be done," he whispered, his face in her hair. "Tessika has already been named. The power is passed down."  
  
"Like a title."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, if it's just a goddamn title, you can name someone else." Grabbing the throw, she pushed away from him. She climbed lithely to her feet and wrapped the throw around her body.  
  
"It's not possible."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"It's a power," he repeated.  
  
"Well, how did it get to me then?"  
  
"The person that possessed it passed away, and had no heir. The power was passed to you, and hence will be passed to Tessika. If something were to happen to her . . . "  
  
"Don't even think that," she growled, glaring at him. "Why can't she stay here? Can't she do the power thing from here?"  
  
He hesitated. "Yes and no. If she did indeed stay here, she would have to stay in castle, and never leave, in order for her to dream. You can't dream of what you believe to be everyday life. She would be miserable and wither away. The magic would be twisted."  
  
Running a shaking hand through her hair, Sarah swore. "And she has to be in the Third Realm?"  
  
"Yes. It is most suitable and ideal."  
  
"Then I'll go with her."  
  
"You cannot. It is too dangerous."  
  
"Why? I don't have the power anymore."  
  
"You will still be . . . different. The two of you together in the Aboveworld will draw too much power and attention. It would be extremely difficult to protect and keep both of you safe."  
  
"So I could? I could go with her?"  
  
"The complications . . ."  
  
"But I could." A note of excitement entered her voice. "If you truly love me and want to make me happy, you'd do this for me."  
  
"Stay with me," he said, with a trace of pleading.  
  
Now, she stopped pacing and looked at him. Having just found him, her king, and then having to lose him, was an unbearable thought. She knelt in front of him and clasped his hands. "Come with us, then. Surely you can protect us from there."  
  
"No more then I can here," Jareth said, shaking his head. "There is too much that keeps and binds me here, Sarah. I'm a King and Overlord. I live on the magic on this place."  
  
Her mind scrambled for anything that could keep the three together. "You said that since I've been here so much, I'm ruined. Tessie's here now."  
  
"She is a child," he replied simply. "She is young."  
  
"Dammit, Jareth! You can't make me choose between you and Tessika."  
  
He gripped her hands. "I wish I didn't have to."  
  
~  
  
Sarah Williams, who always tried to be strong and proud, felt as if her heart was breaking. After assigning Claymore, a halfling whose advice Jareth held high, as a temporary watch to the throne, Jareth had helped her pack, then said his good-byes. She kissed him again and again, scared that this was the last time she would see the man she loved. Sick to her stomach from the emotions she felt: scared for him, angry at him for the decision he was forcing her to make, angrier still because he had kept this from her, and terrified of all the prospects she must face alone.  
  
Well, not completely alone, she reminded herself, smiling tiredly at Tessika. The girl sat on the cushioned seat across from her in the plush carriage, playing with a kitten Jolie had given her for entertainment on the tedious journey. I could never abandon her, my sweet girl. But I could never abandon Jareth now, either. We've just found each other. I don't want to lose him again.  
  
Hot or cold. High or low. Night or day. Black or white. Jareth or Tessika.  
  
Choices.  
  
The trio of carriages rumbled over the dirt paths of the Underground. Antony was first on a chestnut stallion; he preferred the freedom of horseback to being cooped up in a buggy. Next in line was William and Victoria's exquisite pearl ride. The small, but wealthy, carriage that Jareth had given Tessika and Sarah for the trip was next in line. The celestial sight that William and Alexandra rode in brought up the rear. As Sarah understood it, the plan was that they would ride to the edge of the Fourth Realm, transport to the First Realm, then ride to the Shapeshifter Kingdom. Why Sarah didn't know. Probably to give her a chance to take in the lush countryside. But she didn't really give a damn.  
  
The Masquerade wasn't for another day, but if it was going to be anything like her peach fantasy, Sarah knew she would run screaming from the room. Despite the fact that she and Tessie would be surrounded by people that meant only to protect and distract them from worry, Sarah knew that they would be essentially all alone.  
  
~  
  
The shadow on the throne woke out of a gripping reverie at the hasty knock on his door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The Goblin entered, swallowing his fear. "They's are headin' to the Shapeshifter Kingdom right's now."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"The Human-Sarah-and Jareth's family."  
  
"Oh, are they, now? What a silly boy," the Dark Lord said, chuckling dryly. "He believes that they will be out of my reach. He knows that I am here, yes, and that I want the Human, but he has underestimated my power. Silly, silly boy." Peering into the Dark Seeing Opal, he commanded, "Show me Jareth."  
  
The Opal glowed, showing a mass of churning dark clouds in a night sky.  
  
"A glamour shield?" He frowned. "Over Jareth? Why would he need protection such as that? Unless he is doing something he shouldn't, such as coming for me. Yes, a silly boy." Another dry chuckle, then a question for the Goblin: "Have you found out who the little girl is yet?"  
  
"No, only that's she and Sarah are close."  
  
"It makes no matter now." He caressed the Opal. "I will not forget this. You shall be rewarded, Goblin, with anything you have ever wanted. Everything is going splendidly. Soon the Human will be mine, and Jareth will be dead. *Everyone* that does not bend to my whim will be."  
  
~  
  
Jareth jerked awake with a start. Odd dream. Sarah had been lying in a dark, oddly familiar room, and eyes had been glinting in the darkness-  
  
But it was just a dream. He had lain down for an hour in an unknown Goblin's home to rest after transporting the twelve-Goblin squadron, Pople's group, and himself to the village where the attack had taken place. At the time, he thought the squadron was unnecessary, but traditional. Upon arrival, he found himself regretting that he hadn't brought all the inhabitants of the immense Labyrinth and the entire Elven army.  
  
The once wild, green landscape was now picked bare, trampled, and burned. Bodies lay everywhere. Goblins stood scattered, crying, lost, as smoke rose from their demolished homes and blackened fields. The horde that did this had to number somewhere near eight hundred.  
  
Eight hundred versus a small village?  
  
"Boris," he said to his general. "Have two soldiers gather the wounded and anyone with medical knowledge. Set up an infirmary. Have another three gather any able-bodied creature and begin building shelters. I want two tougher soldiers to collect the bodies into a pit; we will have a ceremony. Two should begin restoration, and the remaining two will forage for food. I want you to seek out any possible leaders and find out what needs to be done."  
  
With that, he entered one of the few homes that were still standing to rest for a time.  
  
Until that dream . . .  
  
At that moment, Boris knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes," Jareth called, standing. The Goblin entered. "Are my orders carried out?"  
  
"Aye, sir," Boris said. "That ceremony yer ordered is takin' place right's now. Want's to say a few words?"  
  
The Fae nodded and followed Boris to where the ceremony was taking place. His mind was churning. What now? I've set up camp. Now I must seek out the enemy.  
  
A little under a hundred Goblins stood silently around the pit. Better then two hundred lay inside, slain by an enemy too cowardly to attack when the Goblins were ready, armed, primed, and better numbered. Friends and family that just a day or two before were laughing and yelling and doing what Goblins do. It was more then a pity-it was a damned insult. They must have their revenge through those still alive. Those willing would be armed and trained.  
  
Jareth said all this and more. By the time he was done, a battle light gleamed in every eye and gnarled hands itched to wield a weapon. He ended with a prayer for the spirits. There were equal amounts of weeping and war cries as the pit was lit. Fire played over his face, warming it, as Jareth stared, unseeing, into the flames. Abruptly he turned, striding back to the cottage, giving orders that he was not to be disturbed.  
  
Once inside, with the door locked securely, he called a crystal into being. It glowed for a moment before he threw it onto the crude dirt floor, exploding in a flash of light and glitter. In the fireplace, flames roared up, and a desk covered with parchment paper, ink pots, and maps seemed to grow out of the floor. He would've preferred returning to his castle study for planning, but didn't dare to leave this scarred place. Too dangerous, he thought, seating himself on the desk's chair. Too risky to leave them unprotected.  
  
First Sarah. Now this. It wasn't right. Something had to be done, and soon. Whoever was behind this was going to be found and destroyed. But first, that anonymous whoever had to be found. For hours, Jareth scanned reports from years back of every disturbance in the West that had been reported and compared them to the other quarters of the Realm. Indeed, the West seemed to be more volatile then the others, but it was also farthest from both the Goblin City and the Elven Kingdom. From civilization, for that matter.  
  
Now Jareth turned to the many maps and pored over them. The Western quarter was unpredictable land; it was flat in some places, hilly in others, and boggy in the rest. Thick trees with deep roots made living undesirable, hindering everything from building homes to farming. But that didn't stop some small communities from springing up on the plains. It seemed that the ones closest to the edge of the formidable hills had the most disturbances. However, they were minor ones, really--a fight with another colony, stolen horses, disappearances--nothing even close to the scale of the horde. Still, that didn't stop the possibility of a force gathering itself in the safety of the hills. Superstitious Goblins feared the hills of the West, deeming them unhealthy and haunted. Thickly forested, dark, and threaded with caves, they most likely appeared to be the ideal place for hiding and planning to someone planning a revolt. Whoever it was that was behind this was intelligent; he knew that he could hide efficiently behind the legends of the hills.  
  
Yes, Jareth was nearly positive that the answers to the many questions lay in the hills. Somehow a powerful monarch had hidden there, planning. But how did he gather the misfits to him? And why hide all these years, then come out with a full attack?  
  
Sighing, Jareth stared at the notes he had made, elegant scrawls across creamy paper. Black and white. If only life were so simple. There is only one way to make this simple.  
  
"Boris!" Jareth called, stalking out of the cottage.  
  
"Aye, sir." The Goblin stood to attention.  
  
"I am leaving," he said, eyes scanning the darkness of the hills, near on the horizon. "I want you to begin training and equipping the new recruits. If I do not return by tomorrow morn, I want you to send messengers to my city-to Clay-and tell him to send the entire army. And also send messengers to Lord Kardon of the Elves and Lady Coli of the Fairy Kingdom. Tell of what has happened and of my disappearance, and plead for military help."  
  
"What if we's is attacked, sir?"  
  
Jareth locked eyes with his faithful general. "Fight, Boris. Fight as if you have nothing to lose."  
  
A cloud of silver glitter and billowing white silk surrounded him as he transformed into his inner beast. A snowy white owl flew off into the setting suns. 


	10. Seperate Ways

Very special thanks to DarkAngel-Hotaru and Shunu No Miko. I love you guys for reviewing when no one else did, and I worked really, really hard on Chapter 8, too! I wanted it to be perfect, and you two are my driving force right now. My muse has left me for the time being (as have other reviewers) so that's why this chapter is so short and maybe not as good as it might've been. Anyway, here you go!  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was surprising to Sarah that she could smile, but smile she did as dainty Kit ran out to greet the en'tarage, all energy and smiles herself. It was nice to see a familiar, trusted face, especially one that looked so like Jareth.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Katerina, the High Queen of the Shapeshifters," Antony drawled, dismounting his horse in one fluid movement.  
  
"And if it isn't that scoundrel Antony that sets ladies' hearts aflutter and mothers' mouths frowning," she shot back, catching him in an embrace.  
  
"Kit!" Tessika cried. Before the carriage had completely stopped, she was out and running toward the Fae.  
  
"Why, if it isn't my favorite girl!"  
  
"Wait," Antony said, frowning down at the Human. "I was under the impression that you were *my* favorite girl."  
  
"Mommy always taught me to share," Tessika told them, in a reprimanding tone.  
  
"Oh, darling," Victoria said, alighting to the ground. "This bunch has never been good with sharing."  
  
"I should've known that that was yours, Alex," Kit said as the couple climbed out of the loud, starry buggy. She turned to her other brother. "However do you let her make such things, Will?"  
  
"I simply look the other way."  
  
"Why must you always tease me about my taste?" Alex asked, feigning hurt. "You are all worse then I am."  
  
The group laughed as Sarah stood, watching the playful exchanges. It made her think of her own family; however, not even her and Toby had been even remotely like this. A painful twinge to realize and see what she had been missing. Another pang, this one envious, hit her. Such a lucky, close- knot family.  
  
Liam noticed her, standing outside the fray. "I am sure, that of all people, Sarah here can vouch for that."  
  
"Sarah, it is so good to see you again," Kit said, reaching out and grasping the Human's hands. "I have found myself how you are managing living in the same castle with Jareth."  
  
"I'm alive," Sarah replied.  
  
"That you are, and lovely as ever." Lovely, yes, Kit noted, but strained and fragile. Jareth must have told her about Tessika. The poor woman.  
  
"Lovely enough so that she could have any many she desired, and she chose Jareth," Antony scoffed.  
  
"I was wondering about that myself, brother," Will said.  
  
Despite everything that had been revealed over the last twenty-six hours, Sarah broke into a genuine grin, and actually laughed a little. Jareth was right--these people knew how hard this was, and was going to be, and were trying to make it as easy on her as possible. Trying to make her feel like she belonged.  
  
The group ushered her and Tessika inside, chattering away. Small-boned servants--of a lower blood then the family's, it seemed--tailed after them, hauling in trunks from the carriages.  
  
"I will show you to your rooms first," Kit was saying, leading the way through the large arched hallways. "They are all attached by a system of doors, and Aidian and I will be just across the hall. None of the other guests have arrived yet--they will come tomorrow. Many of *their* rooms will be in the other wing. Rambunctious bunch, royalty is." She shook her head and opened a heavy door on the right side of the corridor. "This is the Silver Fairy Room. Will and Alex--you will stay in here."  
  
Sarah only got a peek at the room, but what she saw made her gasp: silver walls with delicate etchings of pixies, deep white carpet, a large bed with a canopy of the palest green--  
  
Alexandra and William disappeared inside, and the door shut. Sarah sighed in disappointment; hopefully hers would be as lovely.  
  
The next door opened into a smaller room--"the Unicorn Room"--done entirely in the most delicate colors. The walls were an iridescent, shimmering color. Prisms hung in the window, shooting rays of color all about the room. This was Tessika's room. The girl squealed with delight.  
  
Alarmed, Sarah spoke up. "We aren't going to be sharing a room."  
  
"It goes against the ways of tradition for a parent and a child to share a room," Kit explained. "In any case, it will not be necessary for you to share a room." She pointed to a set of carved double doors. "That opens into your bedroom."  
  
The next door Kit opened was intricately carved and plated with silver.  
  
"This is the High Goblin Room--all guests-of-honor stay in here," she said.  
  
"I'm a guest of honor?"  
  
Liam laughed. "No. The Masquerade is simply in your honor."  
  
Blushing, Sarah waited until the group moved on until she stepped inside. She was not disappointed. The room was rich with dark colors, expensive fabrics, and heavy furniture. Not as large as her room back in the castle, and with more furniture, it screamed "Labyrinth". Or, rather, it had the same essence of it. The walls were painted a light, rustic marble brown, which complimented the deep emerald rugs that covered the shiny wood floor. A huge bookshelf, encased in glass, stood next to the equally large fireplace. All the furniture was of a varnished dark wood, and fabricated with creamy satin. The bed was surrounded with gauzy emerald curtains, matching the curtains that framed the large arched window. A screen embroidered with thick thread, showing a vivid scene of mischevious fairy eyes peering out of a forest, was set up in a corner. A large cabinet stood in another, most likely a closet of sorts. The whole room was mysterious and enchanting.  
  
"Do you like it?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
Sarah turned. "Yeah. It's lovely, Kit. Was it decorated to be like the Labyrinth?"  
  
"In a way. It was modeled after Jareth." Kit trailed tapered fingernails across a painting on the wall--it was of him. "When Aidian and I built this wing, we looked forward and thought, 'Now, who would be a frequent guest-of-honor here?' Jareth. He is, after all, an Overlord, and my brother."  
  
"I'm sure he likes this room."  
  
"Oh, yes. He stays here often. In fact, I do not believe anyone but he has slept in here."  
  
Servants brought in the three trunks that Sarah had brought for herself and set them in front of the cabinet.  
  
"Do you wish for someone to remain and help you unpack?" Kit asked.  
  
"No, but Tessie probably needs someone."  
  
Kit looked pointedly at one of the servants, who nodded and went through one of the doors--the Unicorn Room.  
  
"That door right there goes to Father and Mother's room, and behind that screen is a--how do you Humans say it? Bathroom?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I know what you're talking about."  
  
Kit smiled, obviously pleased with herself. "Yes, well, if you need anything, I'll be across the corridor. Feel free to explore. Dinner is at eight, but I will make sure and assign a servant to you to help ready you."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
The door closed, and Sarah turned back to study the room. Jareth slept in here? Although she had been in the Goblin Castle for better then a week now, she had never seen Jareth's room. Hell, I don't even know where it *is*. Small, hesitant steps took her to the bed. That beautiful creature that took her to bed the night before laid here. Abruptly, she threw herself facedown into its softness. A spicy, yet sweet scent surrounded her, smelling male and clean. Jareth.  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes. Kit was probably trying to make her feel better by giving her this room, but it only made her feel worse. It only made her want Jareth more. Both her lover and the man who held her heart. Where was he? What was he doing now?  
  
~  
  
His powerful wings beat in time with his heart as Jareth rode the wind, mind open. He had been flying for better then two hours now, looking. Faintly, he thought he felt Sarah's grief reached him, but only faintly. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking. By the Underground, he wished more then anything to alight to the dark forest floor. In less then a second he could be with her, in her welcoming arms, and under the spell of her sweet smile. But, alas, it was not to be, and he, of all, had learned this hard lesson well. Duty first. His eyes, sharpened by his inner best, searched the darkness under the trees for anything, *anything* that might give a clue as to who was behind this and where. Beginning to tire, and fearing that the enemy might not be in the hills at all, he wished more then ever that he were with Sarah and Tessika.  
  
And then he spotted the Goblin, hurrying out of the mouth of a cave.  
  
Shocked, his flight stuttered for a moment. Seeing a Goblin in these dark hills was like seeing a fly on a beautiful cake--it didn't belong. Goblins were terrified of the mystery this forest held. So just what was this little rascal doing in these shadowy depths?  
  
Intrigued and a little alarmed, he lighted onto a tree and studied the scurrying little figure. Perhaps he had seen this Goblin before? Perhaps, perhaps not.  
  
The Goblin seemed to be both fearful and pleased as he hobbled along under the trees. He didn't look different then any other Goblin: he wore old boots, a faded shirt under a leather jacket, torn breeches, and a cap pulled low over his face. This cap made it difficult to identify him, but he appeared to have originated from the Goblin City itself. But that couldn't be. What in the Realms would a city Goblin being doing out here in the heart of the western hills?  
  
Equipped with enhanced ears, Jareth realized he could hear the Goblin muttering to himself. He flew lower, careful to remain out of sight.  
  
"I's won't forget this, he says. Yer gonna be rewarded, he says." The Goblin laughed a little and raised a necklace he wore over his head. "Well, Nobbik, ya ole dog, ya got's it made, ya do. Anything I's ever wanted! Don't believe his Highness ever offered's me that." Squinting his eyes, he scanned the forest. "Aye, I'm gonna be rich when this's all over's." With that, he pressed a charm on the necklace into the base of a tree--and disappeared.  
  
If owls could gape, Jareth would've done so. That Goblin--that traitor-- was Nobbik? A somewhat dim-witted, but seemingly faithful and willing Goblin of the castle? For the heavens' sake, this was simply heart stopping. A traitor, so close to him. And his family. And that necklace! Well, that answered the question of what a city Goblin was doing here. Obviously he was using a small portal, with that charm as the key, to relay between the city and this cave. But who was powering the portal?  
  
Yes, now he could sense that this was the place, the lair. What he had been looking for. Before, he had been looking in the wrong places; he had been looking *on* the hills. The enemy was *inside* the hills, coiled and powerful. A rattlesnake.  
  
Only one way to find out. Jareth ruffled his wings, preparing to fly into the mouth of the cave--the belly of the beast, as it were.  
  
And an arrow thudded into his feathered belly.  
  
~  
  
The rest of the night passed in a blur for Sarah. She felt as if she were walking in water. Everything and everyone around her seemed blurry and unimportant, their voices muffled and faint. It took a great effort at dinner for Sarah to look interested in the conversation held by Jareth's family. They smiled, laughing easily, and annoyance nearly overrode her fragile shield. Sure, they could laugh. What did they have to lose? One male, when there were three more to go around. It was easy for them to have a good time. They didn't have to worry about losing a part of their hearts.  
  
It was unfair to judge them, and she knew it. This knowledge didn't stop her, though. The entire evening, she sat in her chair, eyes cloudy, voice thick, and expression faint. Perhaps the only time she smiled was during Aidian's appearance. As the family was sitting down to dinner, a gigantic bear suddenly through open the dining hall doors, lumbering inside. Sarah screamed as it ran across the room and wrapped its huge forelegs around Kit. The rest of the family laughed at her, as if she was supposed to know that the beast Aidian, a Shapeshifter, favored was the bear.  
  
Insensitive asses. But she smiled and forced laughter. Somewhat maniacal laughter, but laughter nonetheless.  
  
And after she tucked little Tessika--a vivid reminder of Jareth--in her colorful bed, she went and cried again in the bed, his scent all around her. Almost as if any moment she would feel his arms encircle her waist and pull her close. But she never did.  
  
~  
  
Kit groaned, once again being tortured by the strong Human in the room across the hall.  
  
"Simply cast a damn spell and be done with it," Aidian grumbled, turning on his side. His wife wasn't the only one being kept up by her powers.  
  
"You know I am not good with spells of the type she needs," she said.  
  
"The hell you aren't."  
  
In answer, her eyes briefly flashed, and the black grief that had been raining down upon her mind immediately began to fade.  
  
"It will not last long."  
  
"Long enough, perhaps, for some closeness?" he asked, trailing a finger along her delicate collarbone.  
  
A tired smile and she pushed his hand away. "I am too afraid for Jareth."  
  
"Kit, darling, you are not supposed to think of your brother while in bed with your husband." A wolfish grin spread across his face.  
  
"It is not right." But she felt her wall begin to break.  
  
"I can help you forget your fear . . . " He trailed hot kisses along her neck.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, accepting defeat. "Aidian, you--"  
  
Suddenly, her body arched up off the bed, tense as a bowstring. Her eyes clenched shut with pain, and whimpers escaped from her tight neck. Every muscle, sinew, and cord in her body seemed to be short with pain.  
  
Alarmed, Aidian reached out to touch her hand, a claw hooked into the bed. "Kit--"  
  
A single drop of blood slid out of the corner of her mouth. "JARETH!" she screamed, eyes opening wide--too wide.  
  
She collapsed back onto the bed and began to spasm.  
  
Heart beating faster then a frightened bird, Aidian began screaming for the others as he held the shaking body of his wife.  
  
~*~*~  
  
PS. To DarkAngel-Hotaru: I don't even know Bryon Adams was the original singer of "Heaven," but I'm a big fan of his, and I already had another song of his for another chapter. So if I continue this story, and get to that chapter, I'll dedicate it to you. 


	11. Powerer's Wisdom

*sigh* Well, I guess some apologies are in order. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I could give you excuses, but if you wanted to read excuses, you could read a transcript of Bill Clinton's impeachment trial. I'm just going to take a moment to thank all of my reviewers, and then it's on with a much overdue show! Thanks, apologies, and peaches to: Zabella Lady Sorrow Shunu No Miko Redaura TopazQueen1188 Amii Seagull Kou Shun'u Jaye Niffers Platinum-Djinn Drama-Queen Beautiful-Garbage Gail midnight lady kmf Moxy Dreamstrifer  
  
LadyDragon crystalqueen Darkangel-Hotaru Aroura morgana SaffronAngel emmy DocBevCrusher Flaming Fae  
  
Love you all, and don't give up on me!  
  
~  
  
Sarah jerked out of the warm embrace of a sound doze. Funny. She couldn't seem to remember falling asleep. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned. Too bad she didn't stay asleep. Too bad she couldn't sleep forever--or at least until Jareth came back. Instead, she had to wake up in this nightmare.  
  
Speaking of which, what had woke her anyway?  
  
"Liam!" Aidian screamed. "Victoria! For Kit's sake, hurry! Kit, come on!"  
  
His chilling cries sounded sudden and obtrusive in the peaceful quiet of the night. Feeling both frightened and annoyed, Sarah rubbed the goosebumps forming on her arms. Faintly, she could hear the other Fae talking, slowly waking up.  
  
"What in the Underground is he yelling about?" she heard William mutter outside her door, in the corridor.  
  
Alexandra made a quick, light reply that Sarah couldn't quite make out, and then knocked on her door. "Sarah, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah--" she began, but screaming from the other room began again. This time, it sounded as if Victoria was the source.  
  
Normally strong, happy-go-lucky Fae screaming in the dead of night? This was not good.  
  
Sarah was halfway to the door when Tessika, badly frightened by the disturbing sounds, began crying. Stiff with fear, she switched directions, entering the child's dark room. In one fluid movement, she scooped her daughter and the covers of the bed into her arms. In her room, the door opened, spilling in Will and Alex, and amplifying the screams. Alex looked deadly pale and drawn.  
  
"What's going on?" Sarah asked. Her mouth felt as if it were shot full of novocaine.  
  
In reply, both looked helplessly and wordlessly through her open door, to Kit and Aidian's room.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Frowning, she shifted Tessie in her arms, and Alexandra stepped closer, holding out her arms. Without a hesitation, she relinquished her burden.  
  
In the other room, Liam began chanting in a strange language. Aidian joined in.  
  
Victoria stumbled into Sarah's room, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were like glassy lochs.  
  
"The bond between them is strong--too strong," she said softly, holding back sobs. "I've always warned them of that . . . "  
  
"You're of no help in this state, Victoria. Stay here," William told the four females, and walked out. The line of his back looked much too rigid-- he was terrified.  
  
Alexandra, still holding Tessika, led Victoria to the bed, and she sat down willingly enough.  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah's mouth was still gaping from William's exiting remark. Stay here? While Kit was screaming in another room? Kit had gone out of her way to comfort and soothe Sarah only a week before, and helped her become accustomed to the Labyrinth. And now she was expected to *stay here*? "My family will be there for you, Sarah. To protect you," Jareth murmured inside. Yes, and she will be there, as well. The tables had turned, and she wasn't about just stand around when she could offer help. Sarah lifted her chin in a gesture that Jareth would've easily recognized.  
  
The two women watched as Sarah purposefully left, Alex rocking Tessie back and forth.  
  
"She should not be in that room," Victoria whispered. "It is not a scene that I wish to witness again." Abruptly, she burst into fresh tears. "My daughter--"  
  
"Shh," Alexandra told her, wrapping an arm around the older Fae and rocking her back and forth, much in the same manner as she was with Tessika. "Katerina will be fine. They will take care of her."  
  
"And what of Jareth? Did you not hear her screaming for him?"  
  
"Do not dwell on such things right now. Just shh."  
  
~  
  
The first thing Sarah saw when she stepped into the oppressive, tense atmosphere of the master bedroom was a white silk handkerchief, lying forgotten upon the wood floor. The snowy pureness of it was marred by bright, unforgiving splashes of crimson blood.  
  
Aidian was holding the spasming body of Kit down onto a large, violet bed as Liam held a hand over her forehead, speaking in a foreign tongue. His eyes were closed, and a comforting creamy light seemed to be transferring from his palm to his daughter's sweaty face. William was holding one of her hands, the fingers curling into claws; Antony clasped his other hand. Will's face was red with effort, eyes squeezed shut. As Sarah watched, he cried out and suddenly released Kit's hand. She abruptly stopped the convulsions.  
  
"It's Jareth, indeed! He's been mortally injured."  
  
Sarah gasped, and all four men turned simultaneously to look at her.  
  
"What is *she* doing in here?" Aidian snarled, face strained with worry. "You are not able to help. Leave."  
  
Startled, she opened her mouth to reply, then thought better of it. It would not do to aggravate a man when his wife looked as if she were dying. She turned around to leave.  
  
"Wait! Is she not the Powerer still?" Liam asked.  
  
William nodded, as if trying to find the strength to be encouraged. "Yes, she is, partly, until the transfer occurs."  
  
"It would be risky to use her help, Father," Antony warned.  
  
"Come here, child." An encouraging smile spread across Liam's weathered face as he held out both his hand and one of Kit's. "Take our hands. Give us strength."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We are combining our powers to find Jareth."  
  
"He's in the West--he said so."  
  
"That is true. However, he is not with his squadron, and the West is too large and thickly forested to search unaided. Don't be frightened."  
  
"I'm not," she snapped, and stepped forward.  
  
She firmly clasped Liam with one hand and Kit with the other. Aidian and Antony kept their holds as William picked up her remaining hand. The moment contact was made, a deep connection flared into life. A lovely pulsating green burst out from the group, flaring out into a shimmering, shifting shape, like a sea-strewn butterfly.  
  
Never in her entire life had Sarah experienced anything like this. It was as if a searchlight had been switched on inside her head and was now thoroughly examining lands and minds of creatures unknown to her. Memories and thoughts that weren't hers flooded her mind, flowing from the men she was connected to.  
  
A lovely Alex smiles coyly as she holds a bright bouquet of violets to her face. "Yes," she murmurs, almost to the blooms. "I will marry you, Will."  
  
Nobbick, the traitor!  
  
Pulling what looks like peach tree leaves from her buttermilk hair, a much- younger Kit pouts. "I wouldn't have broke that tree if you hadn't planted it there!"  
  
In a smoky, crowded room, Antony plays his delicate flute. The music seems to pour directly from his soul.  
  
"Fight as if you have nothing to lose," Jareth says. The wind kicks up, causing his cape to flutter behind him. The thickly forested hills provide the perfect background to complement the fierce, angry light in his eyes.  
  
After they consummate their proposals, Victoria lays next to her new husband, knowing that their first child was just conceived. He will be a great king, much like his father. The warm glow of candlelight reflects in her hazy eyes, turning them the dark blue of a nighttime sky.  
  
The hills, in the West. Caves.  
  
"Ten rubins says I hit that owl."  
  
" . . . I knew you had a daughter, and she is mine."  
  
An arrow--white feathers--the ground rushing up to meet the fallen predator--  
  
With a jerk, Sarah opened her eyes. The exotic gray-green of them was clear, clarified, with both knowledge and tears. The fluttering butterfly of light disappears. "He's in the hills . . . there was a traitor in the castle . . . and the arrow was a potshot, a bet, a dare . . . and he's hurt . . . Jareth . . . Kit knows where he is."  
  
Liam nodded grimly. "Somewhere in the Western Hills."  
  
"A cave," Antony said.  
  
"But those hills are honeycombed with caves."  
  
"Perhaps if we . . . "  
  
The men's voices faded off, becoming unimportant to Sarah, a more powerful being in some respects and now aware of her power.  
  
Oh, Jareth. You and your damn pride finally got you. Why, you bastard? Why did you have to search by yourself with me and Tessika back here waiting?  
  
Perhaps, if one of them had caught on to her silence and seen the fierce, knowing glint in her eyes, they would've understood.  
  
Sarah knew exactly where Jareth was, and meant to go for him herself.  
  
"If one of you will give me a crystal, I will conjure a map," Sarah murmured. "Perhaps one of the other women can help."  
  
With hardly a pause in his bickering, William formed what Sarah desired and tossed it to her. None of them questioned her, nor thought to conjure a map themselves. Being men in a place that, due to fickle magic, was a bit behind the times, they unconsciously believed Sarah to be safe, and incapable of making decisions on her own. Being Fae, as compared to her being mortal, did not help either. None of them assumed that, when she left the room, she was going anywhere but back to her own bedroom, back to the females--back to her own kind.  
  
However, the females only saw Sarah for a few moments. She stepped into the room and said that Liam wanted a healing crystal for Kit especially from Victoria. The older Fae obliged, and Sarah left.  
  
She was not seen again.  
  
~  
  
The ground. Like the fist of a giant, it smacked into his face. Darkness. Faces in the darkness. Voices.  
  
*I won't do nothin' to harm her.*  
  
*A girl could get lost in this castle. It's like a labyrinth . . . *  
  
*This man's funny, Mommy.*  
  
Light in the darkness. Fire. His stomach was burning with the flames of a thousand candles. He tried to lift a hand, to put out the fire, but could do no more then fall back against the earth, trembling. Something was spreading through his system. Now his chest was on fire as well. How could this have happened? His body was in peril, his life force in close proximity with death, and yet he could not believe it. What could have taken down the great Goblin King?  
  
He had felt this way only once before.  
  
As a little boy, Jareth had been adventurous and curious to a fault. One of his favorite places to examine was the dungeons, under the castle. Unknowing of the dangers of iron to a Fae system, he had clamped a shackle over one of his slim wrists.  
  
Had the governess been only two more minutes in trying to find her scamp of a charge, he would have lost both his arm and the ability to magick.  
  
In iron arrow in the delicate flesh of his diaphragm. A pity the governess wasn't looking for him now.  
  
*JARETH!* a chilling voice suddenly screamed. Kit. Her voice was so clear that Jareth couldn't decipher if it was in the woods with him or in his poisoned mind.  
  
No matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even his love for his family. What good would that do if he were dead? And if there was any doubt in his mind before, he was certain now. No one could help him, and he was too weak to help himself. If he could see Sarah only once more . . .  
  
Painfully, he turned his head. It suddenly seemed very imperative that he see the sky once more. But he couldn't twist his head that far. The cave, seemingly huge and looming, representing every thing that had ever frightened and hurt Jareth, filled his vision. A flicker of shadow in the black. He blinked, trying to focus, but his vision became blurrier by each passing moment. Spots danced. About thirty creatures of nearly as many species marched out of the cave, weapons at ready and glinting in the sunlight.  
  
But that did not matter. The black spots expanded like storm clouds in a night sky, and then there was only darkness again.  
  
*Sarah pressed against him. Please, I want you to remember who you're coming home to.*  
  
~  
  
The very woman whom Jareth was dreaming of stood in what she assumed was Liam and Victoria's room, now deserted. In one hand, she held William's crystal--almost oval-shaped and glowing in the palest blue. In the other, she held a glittering confection that Victoria had brought into being. Okay, so she had the means to do what needed to be done.  
  
The only problem was, she didn't have the slightest idea how. Say "Abracadabra"? Start with "I wish"? Click her heels three times?  
  
What had Jareth always done? Almost immediately, the answer came to Sarah's mind. He commanded.  
  
A command sounded like the best bet.  
  
For a moment she paused. What she was planning to do was pure danger, and she knew it. Hell, it made Kamikaze soldiers like little school girls making daisy chains. An irritating little voice of protocol spoke up in her mind. *Wouldn't everyone be much happier if you brought the family with you? If you told them what you saw? Doesn't that have a better chance of a happy ending?*  
  
Yes, in a way it did. But in those precious, enlightening moments, she had seen not only Jareth, but also the future. Too much attention would be drawn to the transportation of ten powerful beings to the Western Hills. If they all went, they would all die, and the lands would fall under the destructive hand of the Dark Lord.  
  
So Sarah would go herself. So what if she wasn't magical? So what if she had no idea what she was doing?  
  
So what indeed. She swallowed.  
  
*Please work.*  
  
She closed her eyes, tensed her body, and concentrated with all her being, holding tight to the part of her deep down inside that had controlled the Underworld.  
  
"By the command of the Powerer, take me to the Dark Lord's cave in the Western Hills." 


End file.
